Doubts
by ladyxa
Summary: 2D surprises everyone by introducing his new boyfriend. Murdoc is taking it very badly. A little too badly. 2DxMurdoc, Phase 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I was busy doing my exams so I've only been able to write quick oneshots this week. They're finally over though so I'm writing a proper fic again, enjoy! It takes place in Phase 2.**

Russel glanced around the living room. Noodle was sitting curled up on the couch, strumming some random strings on her guitar. Murdoc was smoking a cigarette and glaring at 2D, who was busy texting like a maniac, wearing a huge grin on his face the whole time.

"How about we go and practice some songs, guys?" Russel then asked, sick of the silence.

Noodle leaped up with a bright smile at Russel, obviously having been waiting for someone to bring it up. 2D didn't even seem to hear him, however, and Murdoc gritted his teeth, still glaring at 2D.

"For fuck's sake, faceache, this has been going on for weeks, who the fuck are you texting?" Murdoc then snarled.

2D glanced up, startled, and stared at Murdoc for a few minutes, trying to process what he said.

"Oh. Uh, no one," he then muttered, turning a bright shade of scarlet.

Murdoc stared at him with eyes full of venom for a few moments. Then:

"Give me that phone."

2D quickly shoved the device into his pocket, shaking his head.

"Give me the fucking phone," Murdoc hissed.

"No!" 2D said indignantly, edging away from Murdoc quickly.

He jumped up and ran away before Murdoc could lift himself from the couch. He was about to run after 2D when Russel pulled him back, holding the back of his shirt.

"Murdoc, fucking stop it. It's his own business who he's texting with. You can't control everything he's doing, he's not your property," Russel said, rolling his eyes.

Murdoc turned to him, glaring. "He is so my fucking property, and don't tell me what to do, lard arse!"

"Murdoc," Noodle then said sternly. "We all have to respect each others privacy. He doesn't involve himself in your business, does he?"

Murdoc glared at her, trying to figure out if it was a smart move to snap at her. In the end, he decided against it, pulled himself out of Russel's grip and stalked off to his Winnebago, grumbling.

Who the fuck did that brain-dead git think he was? Acting like his text messages were his private business, like he had the right to even have privacy! Murdoc fucking owned him, and he could interfere with whatever he liked. Fucking Russel. Fucking Noodle. They couldn't boss him around! In fact, he was going to the stupid little dullard to get that bloody phone from him, whether he liked it or not.

He threw open his Winnebago door and made his way to 2D's room, but when he loudly made an entrance, the room was empty. Confused, he went back to the house, wondering if the singer was in the studio or something. He then heard a car loudly driving away, and the bassist turned around to see 2D in it, rapidly disappearing.

Murdoc stared at the shrinking car in outrage, and considered following it.

"Ah, fuck it," he then growled. He'd just punch the fuck out of the little idiot when he got back.

He slouched back to his Winnebago in a foul mood, shutting and locking the door behind him.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D looked into those beautiful blue eyes and frowned.

"I just don't think it's a good idea, Tim. Not right now, anyway," he said.

The man called Tim sighed. "But this has been going on for more than a month now, D. I really think we should just tell them," he pressed on.

2D curled his fingers in the soft, brown hair. "Trust me. Not yet," he mumbled.

Tim sighed and turned away, and 2D pulled his face back towards his gently. "Listen, we'll tell them soon. Just.. give it some time, yeah?" he whispered, stroking Tim's cheek.

The latter gave him a small smile and pressed his lips against the singer's. 2D kissed back absentmindedly, secretly worrying about his band mates' reactions when they found out he had a boyfriend.

Noodle would be.. surprised, to say the least, but he thought (and hoped) that she would accept it and love him all the same.

Russel would be in shock, but he would probably accept it too in the end. Although he wasn't really sure.

But the person he worried most about was Murdoc. Everyone knew how homophobic he was, and he wasn't particularly quiet about it. It hurt 2D that his best mate would look at him with disgust when he told him. If he told him.

He had been dating Tim for about six weeks now, and he was feeling horrible about having to hide everything from the band. And so did Tim. He really wanted to meet his band mates and 2D understood him completely, of course. He didn't want to be sneaking behind everyone's back but he didn't have a choice.

They broke away from each other and 2D took a few moments to examine Tim's face. Pale, but a little darker than 2D, with some slight stubble grazing his chin and shockingly electric blue eyes. Dark brown, mussed up hair brought out his eyes even more.

He had met him at a coffee shop. 2D had escaped from a beating from Murdoc and fled to the nearest coffee shop, and there Tim had been reading a book and glanced up when he saw a flash of blue hair. He recognized 2D immediately and he asked the singer if he wanted to sit with him. 2D had agreed and they had started chatting, it immediately clicked. They went out more and more, and eventually came the kiss that had changed everything.

So here they were. It surprised 2D how long he had managed to keep it secret, although he did think the band had some kind of suspicion.

Right at that moment, his phone rang. He threw Tim an apologetic glance, and answered it.

"Hey 2D, it's me." Noodle's high voice rang through his ear.

"Oh, hey Noodle," he said. "What's up?"

"I just suddenly got some great lines for a song, and I'd like you to help me write it. If you're not too busy, at least?"

2D hesitated. "Uhh, can I help you now.." he repeated, looking at Tim.

"Don't worry, I have to go to work soon anyway," Tim whispered.

"Yeah, alright. I'll be home in ten minutes or so. See you."

2D stuck his phone back into his pocket, then got his coat. "I'll call you," he promised, and Tim cupped his face, giving him a long kiss.

After a few moments, 2D pulled away with a huge grin, looking flustered, and with a last peck on the lips he was gone.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D and Noodle were sitting in the recording studio, both with a notebook on their laps. 2D was twirling his pencil around as they discussed the lyrics.

"I'm not sure about adding background vocals yet, though. I mean we haven't-" Noodle was interrupted crudely by a door being thrown open.

2D let out a whimper and jumped behind Noodle, who had stood up, crossing her arms.

"FACEACHE! Get your arse over here!" Murdoc yelled, trying to run around Noodle.

"Murdoc, stop it!" the guitarist exclaimed as she kept shielding 2D.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, driving off like that!" Murdoc shouted, managing to grab hold of 2D's hair before Noodle pushed him back.

"You're not my mum!" 2D squeaked, peering from behind Noodle, then quickly jumping back again as Murdoc lunged for him. "And give me that fucking phone! NOODLE, SHOVE OFF!"

Noodle glared at him and shoved him back firmly, making him fall backwards on the ground. He stared up at her, dazed.

The guitarist gave a sigh and stretched out her hand to help Murdoc up. He glared at her, though, and stood up by himself, brushing himself off slowly.

The bassist turned and slowly walked toward the door, opening it. He turned around, shooting a horrifyingly threatening look at 2D, before leaving the room. 2D shivered and Noodle shook her head.

"Don't worry, 2D, if he does anything to you he'll have me to answer to," Noodle said with a reassuring smile.

2D nodded, making a mental note to lock his door tonight and to ask Tim if he could stay over the whole day tomorrow.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I want to know what you guys think before I continue. Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, I changed the name because since people were saying it, it was starting to annoy me too xD. Thank you for the reviews, enjoy.**

"Where the bloody hell is that dimwit?" Murdoc snarled at Russel as he marched into the room.

Russel glanced up from his meal. "I don't know, man. I haven't seen him since breakfast."

Murdoc growled and dialed 2D's number. He tapped his foot, annoyance growing as the phone kept ringing. Finally, 2D's shrill voice sounded in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dullard, get your arse over here, we need to discuss some things about the next concert," Murdoc snapped.

"Uhh.. now?" 2D asked sheepishly.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes. "Yes, now. Where the fuck are you anyway?"

There was some silence on the other line.

"FACEACHE!"

2D gave a little yell. "At a friend! At a friend," he said quickly.

"Which friend? You don't have any friends," Murdoc said, frowning.

"Do too! I've got loads of 'em," 2D said hotly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Who is it?"

"Erm. His name's Tim," 2D mumbled.

Something about the way 2D said it made Murdoc stop in his tracks.

"Tim who?" he asked quietly.

"What difference will it make? You don't know him anyway," 2D replied nervously.

Murdoc glanced around. Russel was still eating and Noodle was listening to some music, bobbing her head up and down.

"Why don't you invite him over?" he then asked pleasantly.

Dead silence on the other line.

"Wha.. what?" the singer then gasped.

"Yeah, bring the lad here. I'd _love _to know what kind of friends you've got," Murdoc said, tone dripping with mockery.

"That's okay, Murdoc-"

"I said bring him over," Murdoc snarled. "Now."

He hung up the phone and sat down heavily next to Noodle, making her look up and smile at him.

"What's the matter, Murdoc?" she asked at seeing his angry face.

"Nothing, love," he muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"What was this about 2D bringing a friend over?" Russel asked slowly.

"Oh, 2D's got a friend? How cute!" Noodle said with a beam.

Murdoc sniggered at how everyone was treating 2D like a child. "Yeah, he's bringing this Tim over. Don't like the sound of him."

Noodle frowned. "But you only know his name."

Murdoc shrugged. "I still don't like the sound of him."

"But how are we going to discuss the concert if this guy's here?" Russel asked, putting his plate in the sink.

Murdoc waved his hand dismissively. "We'll do it when the bloke's gone."

Noodle and Russel glance at each other.

"Since when do you give a damn about other people?" the drummer asked.

"I don't. But I want to see what kind of people 2D thinks he's allowed to spend time with," Murdoc replied simply.

Around half an hour later they heard a faint knock on the door. Murdoc jumped up and pulled it open roughly.

Before him stood a very nervous looking 2D and a rather exciting looking guy. He stuck out his hand immediately with a big grin.

"Hello! I'm Tim. You must be Murdoc?" he said brightly.

Murdoc glared at the hand and took it slowly, giving it a stiff shake. "Yeah. How'd you know who I am?"

"Oh, 2D's been telling me all about you!" Tim said with a beam.

2D turned red. Murdoc smirked.

"Has he, now? Like what?"

"How you're so clever, and a brilliant bass player, and I think he also said something about you being good-looking once-"

"TIM! Let's go inside," 2D said quickly.

2D squeezed past Murdoc and the latter stepped aside for Tim, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Tim greeted Noodle and Russel, and then looked at 2D, giving him a small smile. 2D took a deep breath.

"Um, guys, I have something to tell you."

Noodle put aside her music and Murdoc crossed his arms curiously, leaning against the wall. Russel took a seat next to Noodle and raised his eyebrows.

2D swallowed loudly.

"Uhh, I wasn't actually planning on telling you this yet but I hadn't expected Tim to be coming over this soon, and I didn't want to lie to you about who he is," he continued, clasping his shaking hands behind his back as Tim gave him an encouraging smile.

"Tim.. he's.. he's my boyfriend. Has been for a few weeks now."

Silence rang through the room. Then Noodle gave a squeal and jumped up, running toward 2D and hugging him.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" she exclaimed, gripping 2D's waist tightly.

2D gave a little grin and hugged her back, looking up at Russel. The latter shrugged and leaned backward on the couch.

"Always knew you weren't straight," he said honestly. "Noodle, you owe me ten pounds."

2D frowned at him for a moment, then shrugged it off, just happy that he'd accepted it. Slowly he brought his gaze to Murdoc.

The bassist was staring at him with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. Exactly what 2D had been fearing.

"You.. you're a god damn _fag_?" Murdoc spat then.

2D flinched back and Tim frowned.

"Hey, that's not-" the latter began.

"You just better shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my house right now before I lose my temper," Murdoc hissed menacingly.

Tim shut his mouth, taken aback.

"I said GET OUT!" the bassist then snarled, stomping over to the door and throwing it open.

Tim glanced at 2D, and the latter just shook his head, tears filling his eyes. Noodle walked up to Tim and tugged at his shirt. She gave him a kind smile.

"I'll let you out," she said, taking his wrist and leading him to the door. She said a few words to him before she quietly shut the door and returned to the living room where 2D was cowering before Murdoc as the latter was staring at him with incredible rage.

"What.. the bloody hell.. is wrong with you?" Murdoc then spat, nearing 2D.

The singer flinched back. "Nothing, Muds! I.. I just like blokes is all," he whimpered.

"'I just like blokes is all!'" Murdoc imitated him nastily. "You love cock, you mean! You disgusting little faggot!"

2D flinched and Noodle widened her eyes. Russel clapped his hands over her ears. "Muds, watch it!" he hissed.

"Shut the fuck up you fat arse! If you don't like it then leave!" Murdoc snarled.

Russel glared at him and led Noodle out of the room. He returned immediately after.

"You filthy queer! How fucking _dare_ you?" Murdoc continued, still nearing 2D.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing in the other room. The men glanced at each other, all knowing it was probably someone important. Russel growled and hastily made his way to the other room to pick up the phone.

Murdoc gave a satisfied smirk and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll punch the gay out of you, don't worry," he muttered, growling as he threw a punch at 2D's face.

2D whimpered as he fell to the ground. Murdoc straddled him and started punching him on the face again and again, left, right, left, right. The singer's face was rapidly turning purple and blue, and another few blows to his nose and mouth caused blood to cover Murdoc's fist.

Then the bassist stood up and gave him harsh kicks to his ribs and stomach, lastly landing him a punch in the crotch which caused 2D to give a loud, gurgling cry, making him double over even in his state.

Murdoc leaned over 2D menacingly, putting his lips right next to his ear.

"If you ever even think about that poof, or any other man for that matter, you'll be sorry," he hissed before grasping the singer's hair and smashing his head down on the floor.

He then walked away quietly with his hands in his pockets, shutting the door quietly behind him. 2D lay on the ground, drowning in his pain and misery, not even being able to think straight. Above all of that he could feel a migraine coming up because of Murdoc's last action.

"Russel," he croaked hoarsely, feeling his whole face throb as he moved his lips.

The door opened softly, and he opened one bruised eye to see Noodle walking toward him with a look of despair on her face. She sat down next to 2D's head, stroking his hair gently.

"I'm sorry, Toochi," she murmured, trying to wipe away some blood that was trickling down his face. "You don't deserve this. Murdoc has just been brought up thinking a certain way. It's not your fault."

2D felt hot tears stream at the corners of his eyes, and he closed his eyes.

"He'll come round," Noodle murmured, giving 2D the gentlest kiss she could manage on his forehead before getting up and calling Russel.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D awoke to the sound of shouts and snarls. He couldn't move his aching body, so he stayed put, trying to hear what people were saying.

"You're such a dick! I should smash your fucking head in!" Russel yelled.

"Shut up, lard arse, the idiot deserved every blow for being a poof. No band member of mine will be a queer, especially not one that I own!" Murdoc snarled back.

"Murdoc, please! Have you no idea how much you're hurting him, not only physically but also mentally! He just wants to be accepted for who he is, and you are the person he looks up to most, the person he admires more than anyone in the world! You're his best friend, Murdoc!" Noodle said desperately.

"I've got no 'friends' that are gay," Murdoc spat. "And honestly, I don't give a fuck that I'm hurting him. That's what you get."

"Murdoc, you could have killed the kid! There's no spot on him that's not covered with bruises or cuts and that's just for being himself!" Russel snapped.

"Well if that's who he really is he should fucking kill himself!" Murdoc growled.

There was a silence.

"Murdoc.. don't.." Noodle whispered.

"That.. that went too far, man. I can't believe you fucking said that," Russel said incredulously.

"Well, it's true," Murdoc muttered with a hint of regret in his voice.

"What if he's listening right now, huh? He adores you and look what you just said," Noodle said, her voice thick with tears.

"I don't give a fuck. And anyway, he won't be awake yet for a long time," Murdoc mumbled.

More silence, and a few seconds later 2D could hear footsteps nearing his room. He quickly shut his eyes as he heard the door open slowly.

He heard a relieved sigh, and the door shutting again.

"Luckily for you, he's asleep," Noodle said shakily.

"See?" There was a hint of relief in Murdoc's voice.

"Still.. incredible, man. Just wow," Russel muttered.

"Tad a. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to put as much distance between myself and that fag and go to my Winne. Probably call a few sexy birds for a quick fuck, because that's what normal men do."

Noodle and Russel both left the room after that too, apparently, because 2D couldn't hear anything else. He spent the rest of the night trying to sob quietly.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"2D, it's for you," Noodle said quietly as she handed the singer the phone.

"Hello?" he croaked.

"Stuart! How are you?" came Tim's worried voice from the other line.

2D cringed. "Listen, can I call you back tonight?" he said quietly.

There was a pause. "Alright. Nothing happened, right?"

"I'll speak to you tonight," 2D said quickly before hanging up the phone.

He sighed while he handed the phone back to Noodle. It was the next day and although his body was still aching horribly, he could at least move again.

The singer looked at Noodle as she tended to his bruises and cuts.

"You need to tell him what happened, you know," she then stated.

2D shook his head. "He'll go nuts. He won't let me anywhere near Murdoc again," he mumbled.

Noodle pursed her lips. "He'd be right, too. Look at you. You can't say you still want to even look at him?"

2D didn't reply, just staring at the ceiling, flinching as Noodle fixed him up. After a while of silence he turned his head toward her.

"Noods, where is he now?" he asked quietly.

Noodle stared at him as she brushed some hair out of his eyes. "In his Winnebago. Just stay put here, alright? Give him some time to.. cool off."

He nodded and smiled at her as she pulled the blankets over him and walked away, leaving a mug of steaming tea on the bedside table.

2D slowly took a sip of the tea, trying to ignore the ache in his arms from lifting them. He wondered if it was a good idea to go to Murdoc and try talking to him.. He really didn't want Murdoc to be angry at him. Maybe there was something he could say or do.. Common sense told him what he already knew, though. Murdoc wouldn't even want to be in the same room as him. He closed his eyes tightly, chest constricting with hurt. Slowly the singer felt himself drift off to sleep.

"Stu."

2D tried to bat the hand touching his arm away.

"Stuart!"

The singer gave a groan and slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the face of his boyfriend. They looked at each other, wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" 2D then hissed, sitting up abruptly and whimpering because of the pain it caused him.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Tim gasped.

"Sh! Tim, you have to leave! Now!" 2D whispered, getting out of bed as quickly as he could manage.

"Noodle and Russel know I'm here, they let me in." Tim gripped 2D's shoulders. "Stuart, did Murdoc do this to you?" he then asked quietly.

"Tim, please. You have to leave before he sees you," 2D said desperately, wobbling over to the door.

Tim rushed to his aid, putting an arm around his waist for support as they walked to the front door.

"2D, this is insane. You can't just-" Tim's hoarse voice was interrupted by a growl.

They both turned around to face a furious Murdoc, cigarette in his hand and whole presence reeking of alcohol. They stared at each other for a few moments, frozen.

"I thought I told you to get the fuck out of my house," Murdoc then snarled, slowly nearing the pair.

Tim crossed his arms defiantly. "I have every right to see my boyfriend," he snapped, glaring at Murdoc.

2D covered his face with his hand, and Murdoc chucked his cigarette on the floor.

"He is not your fucking boyfriend and he never will be, you understand that? You've lured him into this, you repulsive fag," the bassist hissed, still nearing Tim.

"I haven't lured him into anything, what his sexuality is, is his own choice and as his best friend you should accept that. Although I don't see how 2D can call someone who did _that-_" He gestured to 2D - "a best friend."

"Why, you little-" Murdoc lunged forward, his fist rushing toward Tim's face.

2D gave a yell and jumped in front of the other man, resulting in Murdoc's fist hitting his face once again. He tumbled to the ground with a whimper.

Murdoc stared at 2D, surprised. Until rushed forward, his fist making contact with Murdoc's cheekbone. He heard a high-pitched gasp and Noodle was pushing Tim out of the door before Murdoc went wild.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine! I'll take care of him! Go!" she snapped as she quickly shut the door behind her, locking it.

"LET ME THE FUCK THROUGH!" Murdoc snarled, trying to push past Noodle.

"Back off! God, where is Russel when you need him?" Noodle muttered, grabbing Murdoc's wrist and pulling him back toward the hall where 2D was still lying, dazed and in pain.

"Really, Murdoc? Yesterday wasn't enough?" she hissed angrily, gesturing at 2D.

Murdoc frowned. "That wasn't even aimed at him! The stupid dimwit jumped in front of the fag I wanted to punch."

"Okay, you know what? That's it. You're going to be looking after 2D for the next few days while his bruises fade and his cuts heal up."

"What? I don't-"

"Shut it, Murdoc! Look at his face! It's so covered in bruises you can't even see his normal skin color, and you're the only one to blame. You're fixing it. Bring him to bed," Noodle snapped.

"I'm not touching that fucking-"

"You didn't mind touching him while you were causing him pain," the girl hissed dangerously, her eyes narrowing.

Murdoc glared at her, rubbing his cheekbone as he reluctantly stooped down and scooped 2D up, holding him as far away from himself as possible. Noodle stared after him harshly while he brought the still dazed singer to his room, making sure Murdoc didn't hurt him as he laid him down on the bed.

"Fucking happy now?" he growled.

"No. Go get him his pills and whatever else he asks for. Put some ice on the bruise you just gave him. Come back in two hours or so to rub some ointment on the other bruises and to replace the bandages," she said coolly.

"What! I'm not doing all that-"

Her look quickly silenced him. The bassist left the room, grumbling, going to the bathroom to get 2D's pills. When he returned to the room Noodle was gone. He poked the half-conscious 2D in the face.

"Open your fucking mouth you poof," he muttered.

2D didn't react so Murdoc poked him harder, making the singer give a little yelp. He flinched backwards into his pillow when he saw Murdoc.

"For fuck's sake, I'm just giving you your pills," Murdoc snapped.

"They're not.. poisoned, are they?" 2D asked slowly, trying to look at the pills Murdoc was holding.

Murdoc resisted the urge to shove the pills down 2D's throat.

"No, they're fucking not. Are you going to keep acting like the fag you are or are you going to man up for once?"

2D carefully opened his mouth, wincing when Murdoc dropped the pills into it. He swallowed them and stared up at the ceiling, not saying anything. Murdoc cursed Noodle inwardly before setting his glare on 2D.

"Right, Noodle said I have to look after you for the next few days," he said matter-of-factly.

"Thing is, I don't want to touch you in any other way than punches, so you'll have to do everything yourself and tell Noodle I helped you. Got it?" Murdoc said menacingly.

2D opened his mouth briefly, then shut it and nodded miserably. He had no idea how he was going to fix himself up when he could hardly move. That little walk to the hallway had exhausted him and his whole body was aching even more than before, the throbbing on his cheek not helping.

Murdoc startled 2D by suddenly standing up, leaving the room. 2D shut his eyes, thinking Murdoc had left to go to his Winne, when the latter returned with a pack of ice.

"Faceache," he said, rolling his eyes.

2D opened his eyes and the pack of ice was shoved into his hands. He looked at it for a while before putting it onto his cheek, arms shaking with the effort. He glanced up after a while, seeing Murdoc's cheek rapidly turning purple.

"Do you want it, Muds? I'm used to the bruises," he offered.

Murdoc glared at him. "I'm not a fucking pansy, I can handle a bit of pain. Unlike you, who blacks out after every blow," he spat.

2D lowered his eyes and slowly put the icepack on the bedside table, turning around, his back facing Murdoc.

"Oh, I suppose you're going to sleep now," the bassist snapped, rolling his eyes.

2D nodded, still not looking at Murdoc. The latter sighed.

"I'll be back later with some ointment. You're rubbing it on yourself," he then muttered, sounding incredibly tired all of a sudden, and 2D heard the door shut quietly behind him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"2D, there's someone here to see you," Russel said quietly, opening the door a little.

The singer looked up from his breakfast before Tim came walking through the door. 2D started.

"Tim? But Mur-"

"Murdoc's not here, D. Don't worry, I checked," Russel reassured him before leaving the room.

2D blew out a relieved breath before moving over to make some space for Tim. The latter lay down carefully next to him, wrapping an arm around the singer being sure not to hurt him. 2D snuggled into his boyfriend's arm, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"How are you?" Tim asked quietly, stroking his arm.

2D looked up at him and smiled. "I'm fine, Tim. How are you?"

"I'm just worried about you. He hasn't been hurting you any more, has he?" the other man asked sternly.

"No. Noodle's making him take care of me," 2D mumbled.

"Good! When did she tell him to do that?"

"Two days ago," 2D said, playing with Tim's shirt, avoiding his eyes.

Tim tilted 2D's chin up towards him. "And is he?"

2D nodded, smiling briefly. There was a long silence as 2D avoided Tim's eyes and the latter searched 2D's face.

"Stu.." Tim began then, and 2D looked up at him curiously.

The man trailed his hand along 2D's face, pondering over his next words. "Wouldn't it.. wouldn't it be better if you.. came and stayed with me for a few days?" he then asked quietly.

The singer stared up at Tim for a few moments, trying to process the words.

"Just for a few days. Not for long," Tim said quickly. "Just.. until Murdoc gets used to everything, and until we know you won't be in danger anymore."

2D didn't say anything, biting his lip and still playing with Tim's shirt. The latter gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Just think about it, alright? I need to go off to work now. You have my number, call me if anything happens. I'll come by as soon as I can, okay?" Tim stood up and planted a long kiss on 2D's lips.

The latter nodded and smiled, wordlessly watching Tim leave the room. Coming to live with him? He wasn't sure.. It would be an escape from everything; above all, from Murdoc. But he didn't want to get away from Murdoc, he wanted to work things out with him and change things back to how they were before. And anyway.. he wasn't sure about the idea of living with Tim.

He liked Tim, sure, but living with him? Even if it was only for a short while.. his boyfriend had surprised him, to say the least, when he made the offer.

What if he expected him to stay with him permanently? What if he was hoping that 2D would like it so much that he wouldn't want to leave anymore? The singer knew already that that would never happen, he could never leave his band. But he also knew that he'd end up telling Tim he loved staying at his place because he wouldn't want to hurt his feelings. And then he'd be trapped in a corner.

A heavy stone of panic pressed down on his chest. He took deep, calming breaths, trying to relax.

"D, you okay?" Russel's worried voice came from the other side of the room.

2D jolted up, groaning as his aching limbs complained. "Yeah, fine, Russ."

"Can I get you anything? Food, drink, painkillers?"

"Pills, please." He needed something stronger than the ones next to him on the bedside table.

Russel nodded and left, returning a few moments later with 2D's bottle of stronger pills.

"Thanks, Russ," 2D said gratefully.

"Sure. Listen D, I'm going to take a nap, Murdoc'll be home in like five minutes and Noodle's out shopping. So if you need anything Murdoc will be here. And I'll hear if he hurts you," he added reassuringly.

2D sincerely doubted that last part but just nodded, thinking it probably wouldn't come to that. Murdoc wasn't that stupid. Noodle had patience and self control, but if Russel was pissed, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. Although he only had that with Murdoc, unsurprisingly. One look at Murdoc's nose and people got a perfect idea of how angry Russel could get.

This was how Murdoc walked in on him, hand lifted halfway to his mouth, holding a pill, while staring blankly at the wall, lost in thought.

He sighed, snapping his fingers in front of 2D's face. The latter blinked and the pill dropped out of his hand. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Look, I've got ointment here so put it on wherever you fucking need it. I'm going to have a cig," Murdoc snapped, chucking the tube at 2D's head.

2D squeaked and rubbed his head before picking up the tube, doing the same as he did before. Murdoc sat there on the chair, staring moodily up at the ceiling as 2D slowly pulled the blankets off of himself and suppressed whimpers as he rubbed the ointment on his bruises. He didn't even light a cigarette, he just stared at the ceiling as if it were extremely interesting.

Problem was, there was this one incredibly sore bruise on 2D's back which he couldn't reach, and he hadn't dared ask Murdoc to help him. He had tried to ignore the aching in his lower back but it was becoming too much now, and his eyes brimmed over with tears as he sat up bending over to rub ointment on his legs. A small sound left his lips as he accidentally pressed his lower back onto his pillow, the pressure on his bruise causing him to squirm. He wondered how big that thing was; he didn't even remember Murdoc kicking his back. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Murdoc," he wailed as his back started to throb even worse.

Murdoc brought his gaze down to 2D's face. "What?" he snapped.

"Muds.. I.. I can't.." 2D trailed off, hopeless tears rolling down his cheeks as he gestured at his back, knowing Murdoc wouldn't help him and almost screaming at the excruciating pain. It had only been getting worse for the past few days because he had been laying on his back all day, his chest being even too sore to think about.

If he just kept laying down on it the throbbing pain would numb, but as soon as he lifted his back from the bed and the pressure disappeared the pain would return tenfold. Which was happening now.

Murdoc stared at him, glancing from his face to his body, then frowning and shaking his head. "I already said I'm not fucking touching you, faceache. It's your problem," he then said angrily.

"Murdoc, please," 2D gasped miserably, pathetically trying to reach his back and failing. "It hurts so much," he then wailed, giving up and hiding his face in his hands.

He didn't want Murdoc to see the pained and miserable look on his face, tears streaming down.

"Turn around, you idiot," he then heard close to him, and he started, looking at Murdoc sitting on the edge of the bed.

2D stared at him, not being able to process the words.

"Turn around!" the bassist then snarled, and 2D obeyed as hastily as he could without hurting himself too bad.

Murdoc roughly pulled the blankets down to 2D's waist, revealing his back. The singer heard Murdoc's sharp intake of breath before he quickly tried to cover it up with a cough. 2D turned his head, squirming, trying to see his back.

"What does my back look like?" he asked nervously.

Murdoc didn't reply for a moment. "Well, most of it's fine.. Your whole lower back is purple," he then said coolly.

2D hid his face in his pillow. There was a long pause before he finally felt cold ointment and rough but gentle fingers on his back. He clenched his teeth, determined not to make a sound in fear of Murdoc getting angry.

The bassist gently rubbed the ointment on 2D's back, taking care not to hurt the singer too much. They were silent, 2D hiding his red, pained face in the pillow as Murdoc wordlessly tended to his back.

"Anywhere else you can't reach?" Murdoc sighed when he was done.

2D turned his face to the side. "Could.. could you also maybe.. do the back of my legs? It hurts when I bend down too much.." he asked shyly.

Murdoc growled and pulled the blankets off completely, leaving 2D shivering only in his underwear. The older man then started slowly rubbing on the ointment on 2D's thighs. The hair on the back of 2D's neck stood up despite himself. He hid his face in the pillow again, which was beet red. It was just embarrassment, of course, he reassured himself. Come on, his best mate – former best mate – was fucking rubbing his legs, of course he was going to feel uncomfortable.

He twitched as Murdoc's fingertips brushed the inside of his thighs, and the men both froze.

"The rest is your fucking problem, dullard," Murdoc then said quickly, standing up and sitting back in the chair across the room.

2D quickly pulled the blankets back over him and turned around, his back feeling so much better. He pulled the blankets to his chin and beamed at Murdoc.

"Thanks, Muds," he said gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah. If you ever tell anyone about this I'll slit your throat," he snapped.

2D nodded happily, snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes, so blissfully happy that the pain in his back was finally somewhat relieved. He wondered vaguely if Murdoc would do the same for him tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

It was a few days later, and 2D was feeling much better. He was currently sitting on his bed, talking to Noodle who was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. 2D had just finished telling Noodle how he'd met Tim.

"What do you think of him?" 2D then asked.

Noodle pondered over the question. "Well, I haven't really had the chance to talk to him. But from what I've seen and heard he seems very nice."

2D smiled at her, then frowned, staring at his hands. Noodle looked at him, patiently waiting for him to tell her what was on his mind.

"He.. he asked me a question a while ago," the singer then said quietly.

Noodle's eyes widened. "He didn't propose, did he?" she asked nervously.

"No!" 2D exclaimed. "He asked me.." He took a deep breath. "He asked me to come and live with him."

Noodle raised her eyebrows.

"For a while," 2D then added quickly. "Until.. until Murdoc gets used to the idea of.. us."

The girl took a sip of her juice, staying silent for a long time without answering.

"You know, Toochi, it might not even be such a bad idea," she then said carefully.

"What! But Murdoc hasn't hurt me at all since that time, and he's being more decent to me too-"

"That's just because the only times you've seen him were when he was taking care of you. And he's being nicer because Russel threatened to break his nose again if he wasn't," Noodle said, shrugging.

The singer stared at her. "Really?" he asked with a small voice.

The guitarist glanced up at him and stood up, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him.

"2D, you know Murdoc. He's not someone who accepts stuff easily. Aside from money, drugs, women and alcohol that is.. You know what I mean. Especially something that goes against everything he believes in. He's been raised to think a certain way, and it's going to take a lot of time and effort to make him think otherwise. It may be better to take a little break. Give each other some space. Give him some room to think and sort things out, as well."

2D fiddled with the blankets, staring at nothing. "You really think so?" he then mumbled.

Noodle put a hand on his arm. "Look, 2D, it's your own choice. But you don't want to get beaten up again like last time, do you? And there's a very good chance that Murdoc will lose control again. I don't want to risk that," she said softly.

2D bit his lip.

"And if you're away I'll be able to talk to him too without him venting his anger on you," she added.

2D looked up at her, hurt. "It sounds like you want me to leave," he exclaimed.

Noodle looked appalled. "Of course I don't! I'm just thinking of your safety, Toochi. Okay?"

The singer nodded and she stood up, offering him her hand. "Come, let's go and bake some cookies," she said with a smile, knowing he needed some distraction.

He beamed and stood up stiffly, cracking his limbs one by one. Noodle flinched at each sound and led him out of the room, into the kitchen. After a while 2D was sticking his finger into the mixture discretely as Noodle started cleaning everything up. She tutted and batted his hand away when she saw him, and he sat on the counter, making cleaning even harder for her.

"Toochi, I love you, but honestly, sometimes I feel like our ages are the other way round," she muttered as she tried to wipe around 2D.

"What was that, Noods? Can I start making the icing?" he asked, swinging his legs as much as was possible.

"2D, we're making chocolate chip cookies. We don't need icing," Noodle sighed.

"But icing's good! It makes everything-"

"No icing, 2D. I've just cleaned up the kitchen anyway, you'll mess it up again. Just pour the mixture into there and I'll stick it in the oven," Noodle said patiently.

2D pouted slightly. "All right," he said reluctantly as he poured the mixture in to the little holders.

Noodle beamed at him and stuck everything into the oven, finally leaning against the counter, satisfied.

"There, they'll be ready in about-" she was interrupted by the door slamming open.

2D jumped down from the counter, smiling broadly at the growling bassist.

"Hey Muds, we just baked cookies! You can have some-" A harsh slap to the back of his head silenced him.

"Murdoc!" Noodle snapped, running over to 2D.

"What the bleeding hell? Baking cookies? Faceache, not only are you a faggot, you're a retarded one. Congratulations, you're baking cookies with a thirteen year old girl. Might as well write the word 'FAG' on your forehead with red marker, it'll show up nicely," he snarled.

2D glared at the floor, rubbing the back of his head. He slowly looked up at the seething, not-entirely-sober bassist. He stared at him for a while, and Murdoc growled.

"Stop fucking staring at me like that or I'll knock your eyes out, properly this time," he snapped, cracking his knuckles.

"You know what, Noods?" 2D then said suddenly, eyes not leaving Murdoc. "About our talk earlier. I think you're right."

He finally turned to look at her. "Tomorrow," he then said quietly.

She bit her lip and nodded, and 2D left the room. Murdoc stared after him.

"What the fuck was the dullard on about now?" he asked Noodle with a growl.

Noodle looked at him for a few moments before answering. "You'll find out tomorrow. And DO NOT go and try to punch it out of him, Murdoc. I swear to God I will hurt you," she added, snapping.

Murdoc glared at her before leaving the room also.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

2D packed the last of his T-shirts, taking the time to fold it carefully and neatly putting it into the suitcase. Something he usually never did, but he couldn't do this quickly. It was all scaring him.

He had already called Tim and he was saying goodbye to Noodle and Russel early in the morning, too early for Murdoc to be awake and punch the living daylights out of him. He bit his lips harshly as he thought of the bassist. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, he didn't want to leave at all.. but Murdoc was making staying here impossible.

It was safer to just leave as quickly as he could, without Murdoc finding out until he was long gone.

He glanced at the clock. Half past one. He'd have to go to bed soon, he'd have to get up at around eight tomorrow morning. As he was closing his suitcase he heard the door open quietly.

The singer turned around to see a very confused and drunk looking Murdoc standing at the door.

"Wha.. what are you doing?" the latter asked, frowning.

2D gulped. Shit.

"..Packing," he said after a long while.

Murdoc closed the door behind him. 2D inched back nervously.

"What for?" Murdoc asked, still with that confused look on his face. It almost made him look like a child.

2D cringed inwardly. "For tomorrow," he mumbled.

"Why, what's happening tomorrow? We've got a concert in another city that no one's told me about?" the older man asked.

2D shook his head. "Muds, Noodle will explain tomorrow," he said, hoping the bassist would drop it. He didn't, of course.

"No, I want you to explain it right now," Murdoc demanded, crossing his arms and sitting on the edge of the singer's bed.

2D resisted the urge to groan hopelessly. He took a deep breath, wondering what to say.

"I'm packing, because.. because I'm leaving.. for a while," he then said shakily.

Murdoc raised his eyebrows. "Leaving? You can't leave," he said dismissively.

"Well, I am. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, in fact," 2D said, thinking that since he had said it he might as well just get on with it.

Murdoc frowned again, staring at 2D. "Leaving where?" he asked dangerously.

2D gulped. "To.. to stay with Tim for a while," he then whispered, barely audible.

Murdoc stared at him blankly for minutes, and 2D felt his heart racing in his chest.

"No you're not," Murdoc then said simply, walking towards 2D.

2D nodded miserably.

"No, you're fucking not," Murdoc said, more aggressive this time.

"I am," 2D choked desperately, backing away until he hit the wall.

"I said you're not!" the bassist then snarled, punching 2D in the stomach.

2D squealed and dropped to his knees, coughing and gasping. Murdoc pulled his face up by his hair, glaring down at him.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed menacingly, tugging at it roughly.

2D's face was streaked with tears and he didn't say a word, little sobs escaping his lips, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt Murdoc let go of his hair and he opened his eyes to see the latter drop down in front of him, running his hands through his own hair.

"You.. you can't leave," he mumbled, looking up at 2D with big eyes.

"You're not leaving!" he then snapped, recovering, giving 2D a slap on the back of his head.

2D swallowed loudly and stared at the bassist, incredibly confused and scared. "Murdoc, what are you-" his trembling question was interrupted by Murdoc suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around 2D's neck. 2D stood completely stiff as Murdoc dug his face into the crook of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave," the bassist growled, sounding furious.

"M- Murdoc, you're drunk," 2D stuttered, trying to push the older man away.

After an uncomfortable few moments for 2D, Murdoc finally let go and stood up, swaying a little. "You're not going anywhere," he said, threatening, before he left the room and shut the door behind him.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Finally, _finally _he could see his boyfriend's house a few meters away. 2D forced his trembling, exhausted legs to quicken their pace, hurrying to Tim's house.

He knocked on the door loudly, praying Tim would hear him. The original plan had been that Tim would come and pick him up at half past eight the next morning, but 2D had decided it was better to leave immediately after Murdoc had gone to bed, just in case. He had left a note for Noodle and Russel, telling them he'd call them. He hadn't left anything for Murdoc.

It had taken him almost two hours to walk to Tim's house and it had been awful, especially with his legs still being weak and sore. It was raining and it was so dark he had to stay close to the lampposts the whole time.

"Oh, come on!" he wailed softly, knocking on the door again as the rain continued to pour.

Tim hadn't picked up his phone when 2D had called him before he left, so he prayed the knocking would be loud enough to wake him up.

"Tim!" he hissed as loudly as he dared.

He knocked again, and waited for a few minutes. He then gave a small sob and leaned his head against the door. Looked like he was sleeping outside tonight.

He was just about to sit down with his back against the door when it was quickly pulled open. Tim was standing there in just his shorts, looking incredibly tired and confused. His eyes widened when he saw 2D.

"Stu? What the fuck are you doing here?" he exclaimed, pulling the latter inside. "Come, let's get you dried up."

2D gratefully let himself be led to the living room, his suitcase was pulled from his hands and a towel was thrown at him.

After a few minutes Tim returned with a steaming mug of tea. He pulled 2D's shirt and trousers off and wrapped him in a blanket. 2D curled up into a ball, clutching the mug of tea.

Tim lit a cigarette and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Couldn't wait to come to me, eh?" Tim said with a questioning smile.

2D took a sip from his tea. "Can I have one?" he asked quietly, gesturing at the cigarette.

Tim passed him one, lighting it for him.

"I decided to leave a bit earlier," 2D said after inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, I noticed. You bloody walked the whole way?"

2D nodded, taking another drag. "I thought it would be better. Murdoc came into my room while I was packing."

Tim flicked the ash onto the ashtray, understanding. "I see. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

2D shook his head. "No, but he wasn't happy about it. I just thought it was a better idea to leave immediately," he said, staring at his tea.

There were a few moments of silence.

"So you haven't had a chance to say goodbye to Noodle or Russel yet?" Tim then asked quietly.

2D sniffed and shook his head, hunching his shoulders. Tim stroked his cheek. "Don't worry, we'll call them in the morning," he said soothingly.

"I'm sorry for coming at this time of night, Tim," the singer then said guiltily, looking at the other man through his damp hair.

"Shush, it's alright, Stu. Come, let's go to bed," he said, giving 2D a kiss on his nose.

2D gulped down the remains of his tea and stubbed out his cigarette, following Tim to his room. The latter paused.

"I was going to make a bed for you tomorrow. Hang on, I'll do it now," he said apologetically.

2D put a hand on his arm, looking at him with exhausted eyes. "Fuck it, Tim, let's just go to bed."

He didn't give a damn right now about his nervousness to jump into things too quickly. He just wanted to sleep. He crawled into the big bed, with the blankets still around him, pulling the other blankets over him too. He looked up sleepily at Tim.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked.

Tim flashed him a smile and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the singer's shoulder. They fell asleep quickly, too tired to even move.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"WHERE IS HE?"

Noodle and Russel flinched, looking at each other fearfully. Sure enough, a few moments later the living room door smashed open, almost throwing the door off its hinges.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT SODDING DIMWIT?" Murdoc shouted, standing before Noodle and Russel.

Noodle could have sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears.

"He's gone," Russel said boldly, standing up.

"What the bloody hell do you mean, he's gone? I told him he can't fucking leave-"

"So you did go to him yesterday, after I specifically told you not to?" Noodle snapped, jumping off of the couch also.

"Who gives a shit, Noodle. Give me that fucker's address NOW," Murdoc snarled.

Noodle crossed her arms. "No way. You are to stay away from him, Murdoc. This is what this is all about. Him being away from you, so that he's safe."

Murdoc stared at her. "What?" he then exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, Muds. If you hadn't been so damn aggressive and horrible there would have been no need for him to leave," Russel said.

"What the fuck are you two on about? Stop this bullshit and give me that cocksucker's address!" the bassist snarled.

Russel crossed his arms and shook his head. "No can do, Murdoc. Just have a good think about why this is so much better."

Murdoc glared at him before sagging down on a chair, running his hands through his hair. "Well.. when's he coming back?" he then asked on a quieter note.

Noodle shrugged. "Till whenever we think is necessary."

"What the- I'm the fucking leader of this band here! If I say the dullard has to come back, he's coming back!" Murdoc snapped.

Noodle raised an eyebrow and Russel chuckled.

"Good luck with that, man. You're going to have to find him, first," he said with a shake of his head.

Murdoc glared daggers at the two. "I've got his fucking number, don't I?"

Noodle bent down to tie her laces. "We told him not to answer any call except from Russ or me," she said drily.

Murdoc clutched the arms of the chair so hard it was splintering. Noodle looked up and beamed at him.

"Sorry, Murdoc," she said cheerfully, hopping over to him and giving him a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

Russel grinned and followed her. A few minutes later they were sitting in Russel's room. Noodle was handing him different tools while he was working on his taxidermy.

"So are we going?" Russel then asked.

"Of course we are. It'll probably be the last time we'll be able to see him for a long time," Noodle said, stepping away to avoid droplets of blood splattering on her clothes.

"But what about Muds?" the drummer asked quietly.

Noodle sighed. "I know, I know. But we can't let him come near 2D, you know what would happen. I hate it that things are going this way too, but frankly, it's all up to Murdoc."

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Murdoc gulped down the last drops of his vodka, dropping it onto the floor of his Winne, his arm hanging down from his bed.

"Fuck that little wanker, I don't need him," he muttered as he reached for another bottle. "It's not like I'll fucking miss him. It'll be nice and peaceful when he's gone."

He opened the bottle with his teeth, letting the liquid stream onto his tongue and into his throat.

"But the fucking nerve to leave after I told him not to!" he then snarled, throwing an ashtray across the room.

"And now he's with that fag, and they're probably doing.. faggish stuff together. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Makes you sick too, doesn't it, Cortez?"

The raven gave a caw and hopped onto his bed, looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that," the bassist growled, waving an arm to throw the bird off. He couldn't stand the smug and knowing look in its eyes.

"Stupid fucking bird. Acting like you know everything. You don't know anything," Murdoc grumbled, taking another gulp.

"It's not like he doesn't miss me. Fuck, I bet he's missing me so much he's bawling his eyes out right now," he then said with a chuckle which quickly disappeared.

Murdoc spent the rest of the night bitterly muttering things to Cortez and drinking away his misery.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"You can call us anytime you like," Noodle said, clutching 2D's waist tightly.

2D ruffled her hair. "And you can come by anytime you like. Right, Tim?"

"Of course," Tim nodded, shaking Russel's hand.

Russel gave 2D a brief hug, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, man, it won't be for that long. I think Muds is already starting to regret his actions."

2D's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, but let's give it some time, yeah? We'll call you regularly for updates," Russel said with a kind smile.

"You'd better look after my Toochi," Noodle then said warningly to Tim.

The latter laughed. "Don't worry, love. I'll take perfect care of your.. Toochi."

Noodle gave a satisfied smile and squeezed 2D's hand.

"Bye, 2D. Have fun and we'll speak to you soon!" she said with feigned cheerfulness.

"Bye love," 2D smiled back at her.

"See you, man," Russel said with another pat on his shoulder.

Tim said goodbye as well and then they were back off into the night, disappearing rapidly in the dark. 2D took a big, trembling breath and he turned around, walking to the living room.

Tim sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him. 2D found himself inching away from the touch.

"It'll be alright," Tim said softly, stroking his arm.

2D just sat there stiffly until Tim leaned in for a kiss. 2D backed away.

"Thank you for everything, Tim. Really," he blurted out.

"No problem. Whatever it takes to make you safe and happy," Tim smiled.

2D gave him a fake smile. Sure, he was safe. But he wasn't happy. Not at all.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

A week had passed and Murdoc hadn't left his Winnebago at all. Noodle and Russel were seriously starting to worry about him. He hadn't even come out for food. The whole area around the Winne smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. The guitarist and drummer had tried numerous times to get Murdoc to get out of the Winne. Noodle was currently knocking on the door loudly.

"Murdoc! Come on, it's been long enough! You can't stay in there forever!" she called.

"Watch me," came the grumble from within.

"Well.. what are you going to do when your alcohol runs out?" she then asked triumphantly.

Silence, then a growl and Noodle jumped back when something was thrown at the door. She gave a huff and stomped to the living room, where Russel was sitting smoking a cigar.

She sat down on the couch opposite him, crossing her arms and glowering, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Russel watched her for a few moments, trying to judge if it was safe to talk to her.

"What's up, baby girl?" he then asked carefully.

Noodle jutted out her chin. "Murdoc! He's being such a child – he's been in there for a week now and he refuses to even talk to me!"

Russel sighed. "I know. It's getting ridiculous. D'you think we should go force him to come out?"

Noodle nodded. "He should eat something, at least."

They got up and Russel stubbed out his cigar, and they made their way to the Winnebago. Noodle started knocking again loudly.

"Murdoc, open this door or we'll open it for you!" she yelled.

"Fuck off!" came Murdoc's muffled snarl.

Noodle pursed her lips and nodded at Russel. The latter pulled the locked door off its hinges, resulting in a yell from Murdoc.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled, standing up and rushing over to the doorway.

"Oh, now that your door is open, you might as well come out," Noodle said brightly, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the Winnebago quickly.

She was surprised he even had any clothes on, even if it were only his boxers. Boxers, thank god.

"My door open-? IT'S FUCKING-"

"Shush, Murdoc. Let's get you something to eat," Noodle said, quickly pulling him to the kitchen, Russel right behind them.

The bassist finally came to his senses and yanked himself out of Noodle's grip.

"I ain't fucking hungry," he snapped, turning around to go back to his Winnebago.

"Yes you are," Noodle growled, roughly grabbing him again and dragging him along with her all the way to the kitchen, ignoring his protests.

She sat him down on the chair and grabbed some cookies, throwing them at his face. He yelped and covered his face with his arms while Noodle set a glass so roughly on the table that a crack appeared.

"Noodle, calm down," Russel said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him. "I am calm!" she snapped, her cheeks red.

Russel backed away, raising his hands. In the meantime, Murdoc was trying to cover up the growling sounds his stomach was making by coughing. He examined the cookies, picking one up.

"Are these the ones you baked with the dullard?" he asked, frowning.

Noodle took a deep breath and sat down. "Yes," she replied on a calmer note.

Murdoc chucked it across the room. "Whatever appetite I had left just went away," he growled.

"You're not going to bring him back any quicker by acting like this, you know," Noodle said.

Russel sat down next to Murdoc with a sigh, taking a cookie for himself.

"Who says I want him to come back? I'm perfectly happy without him, finally some peace and quiet!" Murdoc snarled.

"Liar," Russel said, shaking his head.

"Shut the fuck up, lards! It's true!"

"Well if you're really telling the truth, that's good because he's having a perfectly good time there," Noodle then said calmly, getting herself a glass of water and taking a sip.

Murdoc blinked at her. His hair was a mess, he needed a shave and the circles under his eyes almost reached 'till his chin. Noodle felt pity course through her. But she knew Murdoc. She knew how to handle him.

"What?" the bassist said, looking startled.

Noodle nodded, looking at her glass. "Yep. He's having the time of his life there. I think it's going to take some convincing to bring him back, even. You see, he's enjoying spending time with someone he loves without fearing a beating all the time."

Murdoc dropped his gaze to the table. "He.. he doesn't miss me at all?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him yourself," Noodle then said quietly.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "How the fuck am I supposed to do that if I'm not even allowed to see the faceache? Anyway, who says I care?"

"Well, it's kind of up to you when he comes back, Muds. We all miss him. He'll come back as soon as you apologize and promise to accept his sexuality," Russel said.

Murdoc flinched at the word 'sexuality'. "Fuck that shit," he then snapped, standing up and stomping back to his Winnebago.

"AND YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" he snarled, covering the doorway up with a blanket.

The bassist lay back down on his bed, his rum bottle from earlier still on the bedside table. He bit into the cookie he had been hiding in his fist, staring at the phone next to him.

Noodle had said 2D wouldn't answer any call except from Noodle or Russel. Murdoc smirked to himself. The dullard would pick the phone up immediately when he saw it was him. He would come running back to him. Murdoc dialed 2D's number and held it to his ear.

It went straight to voice mail. He threw the phone across the Winne with a growl, before slumping down and grabbing the bottle of rum.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Tim, have you seen my charger?" 2D asked, searching under the bed.

Tim rubbed his eyes while taking a sip of his coffee. "Nope. Have you looked in your suitcase?"

2D nodded, sighing, then he frowned. "Hang on. Shit, I remember seeing it on my desk before I left.. I forgot it there. Fuck," he groaned.

Tim took another sip of his coffee, leaning against the doorway. "You've been here for an entire week and you only just realized you forgot your charger? I though you were going to be calling with Noodle and Russel often."

2D went to lie face down on the bed. "I didn't want to call them because they might be busy or something.. I figured they'd call when they had time," he mumbled.

He had talked to them once, discussing a few things, how things were etc. That was a few days ago and he missed their voices.

Tim sat down next to him, rubbing his back. "Want to call them with my phone?"

"I don't know their numbers," 2D muttered. He rolled onto his back.

This week had been.. strange. He was missing his band members so much. Tim was just perfect, he was patient, he didn't get angry when 2D snapped, he held him when he was feeling down, he listened when 2D was going on and on about the band. And the singer felt awful about it. He was getting the feeling that he didn't like Tim as much as he thought he did. It's not as if the man was doing anything wrong, quite the opposite, in fact – 2D just felt himself inch away every time Tim held him, found himself getting irritated at the very sight of him.

2D felt guilty whenever Tim was sweet to him – which was pretty much all the time

And the worst of everything was, he couldn't stop thinking about Murdoc. His mind kept wandering back to the way the bassist had held him. It was so unlike Murdoc to do anything like that, that it never left his mind. He wondered if the bassist missed him at all. Probably not, he thought with a bitter smile as Tim brought his empty cup to the kitchen.

He was probably having the time of his life without him. 2D wanted so badly to go back, but he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to do that to Tim just yet, and he was sure Murdoc didn't even want him back. He missed them all so much though.

2D felt horrible, all he did all day was lie around and be in a bad mood and smoke. He didn't even eat anymore, and Tim was saying he would start to dissolve if he got any thinner. This wasn't any good, he would have to go back soon before he became even more miserable.

Tim may not act like it, but 2D knew he was starting to get sick of 2D's behaviour too. 2D knew he was disappointing the other man immensely; he knew he had this great picture of them living together happily and 2D was completely ruining it. This wasn't fair on him. 2D bit his lip, making a decision. He would give it another week and see how that went. If it still wasn't better he'd go back. If not, it looked like he had found his new home.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Looks like that little prick is leaving me after all," Murdoc mumbled to Cortez as he threw an empty bottle across the Winne.

It was a few days later, how many exactly Murdoc didn't know since he was spending so much time drinking he had completely lost track of time.

"Why hasn't he come back yet? He can't go that long without me," Murdoc continued, slurring as he put his arm across his face.

He jolted up, swaying a little. "What if that fag's done something to him? If he's hurt him I fucking swear.." the bassist slumped back down again.

"Ah, what does it matter. He doesn't need me. He's having have great time there without me. He ain't coming back," he then said quietly.

He reached over, stroking Cortez' head. "At least I've still got you, right mate?"

The bird flicked its head mockingly and flew away, through the window.

"Fine! Fuck off, I don't need you either!" Murdoc snarled angrily.

"Fuck everyone," he then muttered, reaching with trembling hands for another bottle, but not finding one.

"God fucking damn it. Now I have to get the fuck up and go to the god damn kitchen," he snarled, roughly standing up and shaking his head a bit to clear it.

The bassist took a deep breath, taking a cigarette from his packet and lighting it as he kicked the blanket away that now served for a door. He made his way to the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone.

Murdoc stiffened as he heard voices coming from the living room. He intended to just keep on walking and ignore them until he heard a familiar singer's name.

He paused at the doorway, narrowing his eyes as he tried to listen in.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to us right now," Noodle said quietly.

"Noods, you know 2D's not like that. He wouldn't just ignore us or forget about us," Russel said soothingly.

"Then why hasn't he called us at all? His phone isn't even on, for God's sake!" Noodle exclaimed.

"I don't know. How 'bout we go visit him tomorrow, yeah?" Russel suggested.

"Let's just give it a couple of days. He won't go that long without contacting us. I don't want to be a bother and just show up, you know?" Noodle sighed.

"Alright Noods. Don't worry," Russel said, and Murdoc just knew he was patting her arm right now.

"Ha! You're starting to regret this too, eh?" Murdoc said triumphantly as he barged in, making the other two jump.

"Now do you realize how fucking stupid it was to let him go like that? He's having the time of his life, he's completely forgotten about us! We'd better start looking for a new singer, because ours ain't coming back."

Russel shot a glare at him. "Of course he is. His phone's just broken or something."

"What, and he couldn't come by for a quick visit? Is his schedule that full?" Murdoc said sarcastically.

"We told him it was better not to come since you're around," Noodle said bluntly.

Murdoc felt a sudden stab of hurt in his chest. "And look where that's gotten you, you're just harming yourself more than you're harming me," he spat.

Noodle looked up. "Murdoc, this isn't about harming you. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Murdoc turned away. "Whatever," he muttered darkly, making his way to the kitchen and grabbing bottles of alcohol from the fridge.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Stu, can I ask you a question?" Tim asked suddenly as they were eating their dinner.

2D scooped some soup into his mouth. "Yeah?"

Tim was quiet for a few moments. "Are you enjoying it here with me?" he then asked quietly.

2D stared at his tomato soup, stirring it with his spoon. "Yes," he then said slowly.

Tim put down his spoon and put his hand on 2D's. The latter blinked at him, resisting the urge to pull away.

"How would you like to stay here?" Tim asked softly, looking at him with big, blue eyes.

2D gulped, staring at him. His mouth opened and closed a few times.

"I'm sorry, I get if you're a bit taken aback with the question. But I've really been enjoying having you here," Tim said.

2D stopped himself from raising his eyebrows. In his eyes he hadn't been nice company at all. He stared at his boyfriend, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes and a kind smile. The singer sighed, deciding he had to be honest.

"Look, Tim. I love spending time with you, and I'm incredibly grateful that you took me in, but I miss the band too much. They're my family, Tim, no matter how rough times get. I love them," 2D said quietly.

Tim frowned a little. "Even Murdoc?"

2D's chest constricted for a second. _Especially Murdoc. _"Even Murdoc."

Tim sighed. "I understand, of course. I'm rushing things, I'm sorry," he said apologetically.

2D smiled at him. "It's okay. And.. I think I'll be going back tomorrow. Murdoc won't be any trouble anymore," he decided. He hadn't even held out a week. And he didn't know at all how Murdoc would react when he came back, the bassist would probably be furious. But fuck it.

Tim raised his eyebrows, staring at his meal. "That.. that soon?"

2D bit his lip, giving Tim a guilty smile. "Yeah."

Tim was quiet for a while, just staring at his meal. The guilt was pooling in 2D's stomach rapidly, making it physically ache. Finally, the other man looked up.

"Of course. I'll help you pack tonight."

2D leaned forward and gave him a grateful kiss. "Thanks, Tim," he whispered.

The latter didn't reply, he just pulled him back into the kiss, making it deeper. 2D felt himself get up from his seat and be pulled gently toward the other man, wrapping his arms around Tim's neck as the kiss grew more passionate. As he was pressed into the counter, wrapping his legs around Tim's waist, he couldn't help but notice there was something nagging on the back of his mind. His thoughts abruptly switched to Murdoc's confused face when he told him he was leaving. 2D frowned, opening his mouth and letting Tim's tongue enter it. He didn't know why the fuck he was thinking of Murdoc so much lately, but he knew it had to stop.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Got everything? Phone, toothbrush and what not?" Tim double checked as he opened the door.

2D nodded, and Tim took his suitcase from him as they walked to the car. It was nine o'clock in the morning and it was raining, as usual. The only one who would be awake would probably be Noodle.

They got into the car and started driving. 2D closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, dozing off as Tim drove them back to Kong Studios.

The next moment he was being gently shaken awake by his boyfriend.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Tim asked as he peered out of the window. "I'm not sure what would happen if Murdoc opens the door."

2D shook his head. "Noodle will be the only one up right now, and if Murdoc's difficult, Noods and Russ will help me. Don't worry," he said with a smile.

"Right. Well, good luck," Tim said.

"Thank you for everything, Tim. I'll call you as soon as my phone's charged," 2D said with a feigned grin, leaning forward to give his boyfriend a swift kiss on the lips.

He stepped out of the car, getting his suitcase from the back, and started making his way to the door. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door quietly. In a few moments he could hear light footsteps coming toward the door. Noodle's keen ears hardly missed anything. The door was pulled open, and 2D beamed at the young girl staring up at him. She gave a shriek and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. She then quickly broke away, slapping his arm and shouting at him in Japanese. Noodle gave a little wave at Tim before yanking the singer inside.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE OR CALLING US-"

"I left my charger here, Noods! I'm sorry!" 2D said quickly.

She slapped her hand against her forehead. "What if something had happened, without your phone Tim doesn't have our numbers either!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry!" 2D kept on apologizing until she stopped ranting.

She glared up at him then, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of hair away from her face. 2D spread his arms hopefully.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with a guilty grin.

Noodle rolled her eyes and beamed, giving in to 2D's hug. "Yes, I am. Let's go wake Russel and Murdoc."

2D swallowed at Murdoc's name, but followed the girl nonetheless. They woke Russel up and explained everything to him, too. In the end they didn't even need to worry about waking Murdoc because the bassist came wandering into the living room himself, wondering what all the noise was about.

He froze when he saw 2D sitting on the couch. They stared at each other for a while, not speaking. Noodle and Russel looked from one to the other nervously.

"Hey, Muds," 2D then said softly.

Murdoc glared at him before turning around and walking right back out again without a word. 2D frowned, hurt, and turned to the others for explanation.

"You leaving has affected him quite a lot," Noodle said quietly so that the bassist wouldn't hear her. "More than he'd like to admit. He thought you weren't coming back."

"But I am back, so what's the problem?" 2D whispered.

Noodle shrugged.

"Maybe you should try again later," Russel muttered.

2D nodded as Noodle got up to get some tea for all of them. They drank their tea, talked about the past days, and new song ideas. Eventually Noodle said she was going to play a video game, and Russel wanted to work on his taxidermy. 2D hesitantly made his way to the Winnebago. He was about to knock on the door, when he discovered there wasn't a door to knock on.

"Erm.. Murdoc?" he called nervously.

No reply.

"Murdoc?" he said, more loudly this time.

The blanket was pulled viciously aside.

"What?" Murdoc hissed. 2D could feel the stench of alcohol and cigarettes from inside the Winnebago fill his nose.

He stared at the seething Murdoc, suddenly realizing he had no idea what he had come out here to say.

"I.. I'm back," he ended up saying lamely.

Murdoc raised his eyebrow nastily, not saying anything.

"How.. how have you been?" 2D tried, feeling the blush creep into his face.

Murdoc just shook his head as if he had just heard something ridiculous before disappearing behind the blanket again. 2D was left there alone, as the rain continued to pour onto him. He kept on staring at the blanket.

"Aren't you even going to talk to me?" he then said quietly.

Still no reply whatsoever. 2D nodded bitterly before turning around and going to his room, locking the door. He had been right. Murdoc hadn't missed him one bit.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy.**

"Wake up!" Noodle yelled, knocking loudly on 2D's door. When she heard groaning, she gave a satisfied nod and went to Russel's door, doing the same.

She then set off to Murdoc's Winnebago with a determined grimace, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Murdoc!" she called, knocking on the side of the Winne. She heard some rustling.

"Murdoc, if you don't answer me I'll come in!" she said. Still no reply.

"Fine," she then growled. "You'd better have some clothes on."

The guitarist pulled the blanket out of the way and stepped into the Winne, covering her nose. She looked around and found the bassist lying on the ground, clutching an empty bottle. She walked over to him, nudging him with her foot.

"Murdoc, get up," she sighed.

Murdoc just groaned, his foot twitching a bit.

"Right."

Noodle turned around, grabbing a disgustingly dirty glass and filled it with water from the tap. She then stood over Murdoc.

"Sure you're not awake?" she asked.

The bassist frowned a little. Noodle shrugged. "Alright, you asked for it-"

"No, stop!" Murdoc yelled, jumping up.

Noodle smiled and poured the water away. "Thought so. Put something decent on and come to the living room, please."

With that she left. A few minutes later they were all sitting in the living room. Noodle had brought breakfast in for everyone.

"Right, today is going to be a family day!" Noodle said brightly when everyone was settled down.

2D glanced fearfully at Murdoc, who made a face as if she'd said something horrible. Russel looked from one to the other. Noodle ignored all their reactions completely.

"We're going out for a nice lunch, then we're going to the cinema and then we'll order some pizza or something and just chat at home," Noodle continued. "We haven't been properly together for more than a week."

"I'm out," Murdoc said immediately, making to stand up.

"No, you're not. Because I also want to talk about some song ideas I have. And you're part of this family whether you like it or not," Noodle said firmly.

"Fuck that," Murdoc scoffed.

Noodle looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling. "I just wanted to spend some time with all of you.." she mumbled.

Murdoc's glare softened and he gave an exasperated groan. "Fine! Sweet fucking Satan.."

Noodle's face immediately brightened and she beamed. "Great! We're leaving at twelve, so hurry up and get ready!"

With that she bounded up the stairs to her own room. The three men glanced at each other uncomfortably. Russel cleared his throat.

"Better do what baby girl says.. see you in a bit," he said, quickly leaving the room.

2D's face went red as he tried to think of a way to start a conversation.

"Lovely weather, ain't it?" he blurted out.

They both glanced at the window. It was pouring with rain.

"You know.. it's nice to have some rain.. because otherwise the plants and flowers would dry out and – and we wouldn't be able to look at them anymore.. and the rain's nice after a hot day; not that we've had any hot days or something but.. well.. yeah."

2D's face was the color of Murdoc's painted nail when he was done with his ramblings. The bassist was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So.. I wonder what film Noodle's taking us to. Hope it's a zombie flick!" 2D tried again.

Murdoc stood up and walked away without a word. 2D groaned and put his head in his hands. Why was _he_ feeling guilty? Murdoc was the one who treated him like shit, the reason he had to leave in the first place! And yet he was feeling horrible that Murdoc was so mad at him he wouldn't even talk to him anymore. He couldn't think of a way to fix things. He sighed and stood up, making his way to his bedroom.

Some time later they were sitting at some restaurant, eating an expensive lunch. Like Noodle had said, they deserved to treat themselves once in a while. Only because they were rich didn't mean they lived like celebrities; hell, they probably lived in worse conditions than regular people because of pure laziness.

They were finally talking properly again, all their problems momentarily forgotten. Even Murdoc joined in on the conversation, although he still didn't say one word to 2D, or even look at him.

"Russ, they can't make the steaks any bigger, you don't get cows that size," Murdoc said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of wine.

"I'm just saying, if I order a large steak, I don't expect a medium. See, this is what I miss about America, when you ordered a large meal, you get a large meal. And I mean large. This is small in the states," Russel said, sticking some meat into his mouth.

"But if that's small, I wouldn't be able to eat anything in America!" 2D exclaimed. "What if we go on tour there and I can't eat anything because it's so big? I'll starve!"

"You can just take however many bites you want of something and then one of us will finish it up," Noodle said with a patient smile.

2D's face cleared. "Oh yeah. Phew, panicked there for a moment."

After they were done, they went to see some horror film. There was trouble convincing the staff to let Noodle in, but when they realized who they were talking to they quickly let them through.

It wasn't even a good film, but it had plenty of blood and gore in it and they had fun laughing at it together.

Then they went for a small walk in town since it had cleared up quite a lot. When they were finally home, Russel got some beer for the guys and some cola for Noodle as 2D ordered the pizza's.

Murdoc took up most of the space on the couch before Russel shoved his legs off and sat down next to him, 2D and Noodle sitting next to each other on the other couch. When they were digging into their pizza's Noodle sat up.

"I've been wanting to ask you all something," she then said. The guys looked at her, surprised, since she was sounding a tad nervous.

"You know what I've been saying about having ideas for a song.." she continued, staring at her pizza, her hair hiding her eyes.

"Yeah?" 2D said.

"Well.. what would you think of me singing a song?" Noodle paused. "By myself?"

"Why the fuck not? You deserve to be in the spotlight once in a while, love," Murdoc shrugged, taking another gulp of beer.

Noodle beamed at him.

"Yeah, Muds is right. You do what you want, baby girl," Russel smiled.

2D wrapped an arm around Noodle's shoulders and pulled him toward her. "It's a wicked idea! When do you want to record?" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Noodle laughed and snuggled into 2D's arm. "Thank you! I've already written some of the lyrics. I'd love your help, though. And I think I want a guest, and.."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Noodle's song. Eventually the girl was nodding off, and 2D lifted her up gently.

"I'll take the little one to her bed," he said quietly.

Russel looked at him sceptically. "You sure you can hold her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" 2D said annoyed.

He made his way to her room, and despite his confidence earlier on his arms were trembling as he put Noodle on her bed.

He bounded down the stairs again, and to his dismay everyone was gone. He sighed and decided to go to the balcony for a smoke.

The singer leaned on the balcony railing, taking a big drag. He jumped when he heard the sound of someone else lighting a cigarette.

"Murdoc! You scared me.." 2D exclaimed.

The bassist ignored him, staring out into the night as he rolled the cigarette between his fingers before taking a drag.

"Today was fun, eh?" 2D said hopefully.

When he got no reaction, he tried again. "I love that Noodle wants to sing a song by herself. She's got a great voice, too, and I think our fans will go wild!"

Murdoc didn't even blink. It was like 2D wasn't even there. The latter gave a frustrated groan and took a step toward Murdoc.

"Why won't you even say one word to me?" he asked desperately.

Murdoc still ignored him.

"Muds, please!"

Suddenly, Murdoc threw his cigarette over the railing and turned to 2D. He grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall roughly.

"I told you not to fucking leave, didn't I? Who the fuck do you think you are to fucking ignore me like that, you sodding little prick!" he hissed, shaking 2D's collar so that his head was banging against the wall.

"I – I'm sorry! I had to leave, I didn't have a choice-"

"Of course you had a choice, you bloody idiot! You should have listened to me and stayed right here!" Murdoc continued to hiss, and he raised his fist.

2D closed his eyes and turned his face away. He had been expecting this, might as well just get it over with.

He was harshly pushed against the wall again. Suddenly he felt lips press roughly against his own. He gave a shocked squeak and his eyes flew open. Murdoc was still holding him, harshly pressed against the wall, his lips violently on the singer's. Despite himself, 2D felt his eyes closing again and his lips moving along with the bassist's. His arms moved of own accord as they snaked around Murdoc's neck, pulling him closer. He found himself giving a small groan as their lips continued to move viciously.

After a few moments, Murdoc broke away, and they stared at each other, panting. 2D threw his hands over his mouth and pushed Murdoc out of the way, running inside.

Murdoc rubbed his face, still panting slightly as he shakily brought a cigarette to his mouth.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Damn sun," 2D muttered, shielding his eyes as the bright light pulled him out of his slumber.

He stretched and noticed he had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He paused, gasping as he recalled what had happened last night.

"Fuck!" he whispered, horrified as he ran his hands through his hair.

What the fuck had he done? Not only had he kissed Murdoc, but he had kissed Murdoc while having a boyfriend. He was a horrible person. He would never be able to face Tim again. Why had he kissed back? Why had Murdoc even kissed him in the first place?

The singer sat up and downed a couple of pills to calm his nerves. With trembling hands he put the bottle back on the bedside table, noticing the bottle of extra strong pills beside it. They might come in handy once he saw Murdoc today.

Bitterly, he reached for his phone to check the time. It was only ten o'clock, Murdoc wouldn't come out of bed for at least another four hours. 2D dragged himself out of bed, staggering over to the bathroom and stepping into the shower cubicle after having pulled his pajamas off. He let the warm water stream onto his skin, making him relax a little. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to do.

He had to talk to Tim. He had to. He wouldn't be able to live with this on his conscious. Then he'd come home, and Murdoc would probably be up then.. The question was if he should avoid Murdoc or try to talk to him. Since Murdoc was the one who had started the kiss, maybe it was safe to try and discuss things.

Some time later he was quietly heading out the front door, having been careful to avoid Noodle. He went to the car, and when he was sitting on the seat he called Tim with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

2D cringed at the voice.

"Hi, Tim.. can I.. can I come over? I need to talk to you," he mumbled after a few moments of hesitation.

"Of course. Are you alright?" Tim asked worriedly.

2D suppressed a groan. "I'll see you in a few minutes." With that he hung up.

He leaned his head against the steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go to the man who loved him and who cared for him and who would do anything for him, and tell him he had kissed another man. Especially not Murdoc, the man whom Tim severely disliked. 2D glanced up when he heard a noise. The now 'fixed' Winnebago door opened slowly, so as not to throw it off its hinges again. Murdoc stumbled out of the vehicle looking even more hungover than usual. They met each others eyes and they stared at each other, frozen for a few moments. Then 2D quickly started the engine and drove off, grasping the steering wheel so tightly it hurt. He felt even worse now. He was almost hyperventilating as he drove to Tim's house.

He let himself stay in the car for another ten minutes before he finally got the guts to step out of the car. He took another, huge breath, and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately.

"Stu! Come in," Tim said, opening the door further.

"Would you like some coffee? Tea?" 2D shook his head.

"Anything to eat?"

2D shook his head again.

"Alright, what did you want to talk to me about?" Tim asked curiously as they sat down in the living room.

2D ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts. He felt a hand on his knee.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked gently. 2D stiffened under the touch.

He opened his eyes, staring at Tim for a long time before finally opening his mouth.

"Murdoc and I kissed last night."

Silence rang through the room. Tim stared at him, eyes wide.

"Wha.._what_?"

2D felt his throat constrict with guilt. "I.. I can't begin to say how sorry I am, Tim.. I can't.." he trailed off.

Tim swallowed and leaned back, running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe it," he finally said.

"Tim, I'm so-"

"I can't fucking believe it. I took you in to get away from that man who was beating you up and making your life a misery, I was here to comfort you and help you, and in the end you cheat on me with him?" Tim said incredulously.

He didn't even sound mad. He sounded too shocked to be mad, which was worse. 2D didn't know what to say, so he just stared at his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm disgusted. I can't even.. How could you?" Tim spat.

2D hunched his shoulders, hiding his face behind his hair.

"I want you to leave. I want you to leave and never come back," Tim then said shakily.

2D looked up. "Tim, please! I-"

"No, Stuart. I honestly don't ever want to see you again," he continued, more firmly.

He stood up and opened the door. 2D swallowed a sob and got up, walking toward the door. He paused.

"I'm so sorry, Tim," he said with a shaking voice before walking through the door. It slammed shut behind him.

He flinched and made his way to the car. He drove home in a daze. He stumbled through the front door, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He sat there for a while, sobbing quietly.

There was no way he'd be able to bring himself to find Murdoc. He didn't want to see him at all today. Luckily, Russel and Noodle were out shopping, and Murdoc probably wouldn't set foot out of his Winnebago anyway.

He heard a cough. Well, looked like he was wrong about that one. Reluctantly, he slowly lifted his head to see Murdoc leaning against the wall, looking down on him with a cigarette in his mouth. He slowly walked toward the singer, sitting down next to him. 2D hid his face again, wanting to hide from the insults and yells that were about to come. Instead, to his shock, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders gently. The singer glanced up to see Murdoc staring straight ahead of him, cigarette sticking out of his mouth. They didn't say anything for a while as 2D slowly let himself curl up more into Murdoc as the latter held him tighter.

"He gave you a hard time, eh?" Murdoc then asked casually.

2D sniffed and nodded.

"Forget about that idiot. He wasn't good enough for you anyway," the bassist said.

"He was too good for me. He took care of me and loved me and was always there for me, and I betrayed his trust. I'm an awful person," 2D mumbled.

"No, you're not. You two just weren't meant to be together. Be honest, were you planning on spending the rest of your life with him?" Murdoc said firmly.

2D shook his head reluctantly.

"See. It wasn't going to work out between you two anyway."

"So I guess that makes it alright then, that you kissed me while you knew I had a boyfriend?" 2D suddenly snapped, turning to face Murdoc.

The latter raised an eyebrow, taken aback.

"You knew how much I cared for him and you knew he really loved me! And still you kissed me, not giving a fuck about anyone else except yourself, as usual!" 2D continued, pulling himself away from the bassist.

"Now listen here-"

"And all this bullshit about how much you hate gay people, how disgusted you are by them, beating me to a pulp for being gay. Making me feel like complete shit. And then you go and kiss me? What the hell is wrong with you?" 2D snarled, jumping up.

"Look, faceache, _you_ were the one who kissed me! It's not my fault you attacked me-"

"WHAT? I can't believe you! You fucking kissed me, you arsehole! Stop lying!" 2D said furiously.

"Don't fucking speak to me like that!" Murdoc snarled, leaping up as well.

"You've ruined everything! I had a perfect relationship, things were finally looking up here at home, and then because of you everything's gone! I hate you!" 2D shouted.

Murdoc glared at him. "No you fucking don't."

"Yeah, I do! Don't ever fucking talk to me again!"

Suddenly Murdoc gave a snarl, punching 2D in the face. The latter gasped and fell backward, and Murdoc kicked him in the ribs. 2D curled up into a ball, awaiting the familiar beatings, when Murdoc suddenly stopped. 2D looked up wearily, and the bassist was running his hands through his hair, before cursing and walking away.

2D stood up shakily before running to his room before Murdoc could change his mind. He lay down on his bed, sobbing quietly. He glanced at his bedside table. The bottles of pills stared him in the face. He gingerly picked the strong ones up, rolling the bottle over in his hands. He was only supposed to take one of these.

Taking a deep breath, he poured five onto the palm of his hand. He thought of Noodle and Russel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before downing the pills.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

Murdoc took a swig from his rum, glaring up at the ceiling. That stupid fucking idiot. Why didn't he beat his sorry arse to a pulp like he had planned to? It's what he deserved for saying he had started to kiss 2D. Alright, it may be true, but he wasn't allowed to say that. At all.

His thoughts trailed back to what 2D had said about him acting so homophobic. Truth was, he was in fact disgusted by seeing 2D with a man – a man other than himself. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was absolutely consumed with jealousy whenever 2D brought up Tim or was with him.

Realization of this had shocked him to near death, which is why he had been acting so aggressive and repulsed. And now 2D had the god damn nerve to make him feel _guilty – _Murdoc Niccals, guilty! And why was he feeling guilty? He hadn't done anything wrong.

Cortez glared at him like he could read his mind. He cawed. All Murdoc could hear was "_liar_".

"Fucking dick," he muttered, stubbing out his cigarette on the wall.

Well, it was time for some more rum seeing as this was his last bottle. He reluctantly got up and shuffled out of the Winne. He went inside, and to his relief Noodle and Russel still weren't home. They would definitely lecture him when they found out 2D was miserable because of him. He walked into the kitchen, passing by the living room first, when he heard a strange sound. The bassist paused, frowning. He heard it again. Yup, that was definitely retching. And it was coming from the dullard's room.

Murdoc rushed up the stairs, and the stench of vomit hit his nose. He threw open 2D's door and gasped. The singer was crouched on his bed with his face leaning over the ground. He was shuddering violently and Murdoc flinched as more vomit covered the floor.

"2D, what the fuck!"

He ran over to the singer, pulling him upright as 2D gave a little moan. Murdoc sat down on the bed and pulled 2D toward him so that he was leaning on him, giving him support. There was sweat dripping from his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded. Murdoc's eyes fell on the bottle of pills lying open on the bed. He cursed and reached for his phone. He quickly dialed the emergency number and explained the situation and where they were. He hung up and 2D retched again, hurling forward. Murdoc held 2D's hair back as 2D vomited again.

"You always take 500 more pills than you're supposed to, and now you're overdosing?" Murdoc snarled.

He then noticed there were two bottles. One of them was empty and the other was still reasonably full. The one with the pills he usually took was empty. He stuck them both in his pocket. He used his sleeve to wipe away some vomit from 2D's face. The latter was now panting and gasping, his eyes closed.

"Satan, you're such an idiot. It'll be fine," Murdoc growled, heart racing as he saw 2D slip into unconsciousness.

He held him cradled in his arms, with 2D's head leaning against his chest. The bassist held 2D tightly, stroking his face.

"Hang on in there, we're going to get you to the hospital and get you cleaned up and you'll be fine.. just hang on in there," Murdoc continued, comforting himself as well. Not that 2D could hear him. He cringed at the thought.

"You didn't overdose on purpose, of course you didn't. You're 2D, you don't even know what suicide is," he muttered as 2D slumped down in his arms, his breathing slowing.

"Oh, fucking Hell. I'm going to fucking kill you if you die."

Murdoc felt panic rise in his throat as he looked at the lifeless singer. He was grey, his hair hanging in front of his closed eyes. He muttered a string of curse words, and his hands trembled when he brushed the hair out of 2D's eyes. He buried his face in 2D's hair, continuing to talk softly to him. His voice was turning less angry and more desperate by the second.

Finally, _finally _the medics arrived. 2D was quickly pulled out of Murdoc's arms and put on a stretcher, being carried down to the ambulance. Murdoc followed them quickly, not even waiting for permission as he jumped into the ambulance next to 2D. He gave their names and they asked for the bottles of pills and he handed them to them. He sat down on a seat, staring lifelessly as the medics worked on 2D. Everything happened in a daze, all Murdoc could see was 2D's lifeless face, sheening with sweat.

Before he knew it, they were at the hospital and Murdoc was told that he had to wait. They didn't know for how long.

The bassist slumped down in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. A small voice at the back of his head told him he should probably call Noodle and Russel. With shaking hands he reached for his phone and managed to dial Russel's number.

"What's up, Muds?" he heard after a few minutes.

Murdoc took a big breath, trying to calm his nerves before speaking to the drummer.

"You have to come to the hospital. Now. 2D – he overdosed," Murdoc said, his voice breaking a bit towards the end.

"What? We'll be there in five minutes!" Russel exclaimed, and he hung up.

The waiting room had some people in it, and he avoided everyone's eyes as he covered his face with his hands.

This was all his fault. All his fault. If he hadn't been so fucking selfish and stupid this would have never happened. If he had just explained to 2D why he had been acting that way, things would have turned out so differently. Now he was sitting here in absolute dread, not knowing if 2D was going to survive. This wasn't fair. 2D didn't deserve to die. Especially not because of him. His mind kept running around in circles, he became completely unaware of the other people in the room.

Suddenly someone shook his shoulder and he jumped up, pulled roughly out of his thoughts. Russel and Noodle looked at him worriedly.

They were both extremely pale, and they sat down next to Murdoc.

"Explain," Noodle said quietly.

Murdoc stared at her dully. "Stuart tried to commit suicide because I'm ruining his life."

Their jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

People looked up, annoyed.

"2D tried to commit suicide?" Russel hissed.

Murdoc nodded. He didn't even care that Russel and Noodle were furious with him. 2D's ashen face just kept appearing in his mind.

"What do you mean, you're ruining his life? What did you do now?" Noodle exclaimed, horrified.

Murdoc run a hand through his hair. "I kissed him. He told Tim. They broke up. Then I punched him," he replied drily.

If possible, Noodle's and Russel's jaws dropped even further. Murdoc couldn't find the willpower to conjure a smart comment about how they were catching flies. Noodle shook her head for a moment, deciding it wasn't important enough.

"How is he doing now?" she asked anxiously.

The bassist gave a shrug. "I don't know. They said I had to wait, they didn't know for how long."

Russel took a huge breath and cursed. Noodle covered her face with her hands as they waited. And waited.

It seemed like centuries before a doctor came in.

"Mr. Niccals?"

The band looked up, startled. Murdoc sat up straighter.

"How is he doing?" Murdoc asked, his anxious voice not more than a mutter.

The doctor extended his hand. "I'm Dr. Gilmore. Are you related to Mr. Pot?"

Murdoc gave a growl. "I'm his boyfriend. Now tell me what the fuck is going on," he snarled, standing up.

Noodle and Russel stood up also, Noodle putting a hand on Murdoc's arm as a warning.

"Well, Mr. Pot's condition is stable, thankfully, but I'm afraid he is currently in a comatose state. We're doing everything we can to help him, but whether he'll wake is not sure. I'm sorry," Dr. Gilmore said regretfully.

Noodle let out a little sob and Russel shakily sat back down again. Murdoc stiffened completely, staring at Dr. Gilmore, face ashen.

"Can.. can we see him?" he asked hoarsely after a few moments.

"Yes. Follow me," the doctor replied gently, and he lead them to a room.

The band walked up to the bed in a daze.

"I'll leave you," Dr. Gilmore said, and he shut the door.

They stared at their singer, tubes sticking out from everywhere, including his mouth. Murdoc grabbed a chair and sat down next to the singer, staring down at his now peaceful face. Noodle gently touched 2D's hand and Russel just put his hand on Noodle's shoulder, staring down at the singer.

"He'll wake up," Murdoc muttered.

Noodle let out a strangled sob. "But what if he doesn't?"

"He will. He has to," Murdoc said determinedly.

"You happy now, Murdoc? You've finally pushed him over the edge," Russel said hoarsely.

Murdoc tensed, but didn't say anything. Russel was right, of course.

"All those years of beating him up and treating him like shit didn't affect him, so you had to take things one step further, didn't you? You had to fucking kiss the boy. You're an asshole, Murdoc," Russel spat.

Murdoc flinched.

"Russel, stop it! We'll just make things worse by fighting. What if 2D can hear us? Do you think this would make him happy?" Noodle pleaded.

Murdoc's eyes widened, and he leaned over 2D.

"Stu? Can you hear me, mate?" he murmured in his ear.

"You dumbass, like he's going to answer you," Russel snapped. "Noodle, I think it's better if we go home. It's getting late, you need some food in you and some rest."

Noodle turned around. "What about Murdoc?"

Russel glared at the bassist. "He can find his own way home. Come on, Noods."

Noodle leaned down and gave 2D a kiss on the cheek. She was about to follow Russel, when she ran back and hugged Murdoc.

"I know you're feeling horrible, Murdoc. I'm not mad at you," she said quietly, before following Russel out.

The door was shut and Murdoc was left alone in the room with 2D. The beeping of the heart monitor rang through the room. The older man leaned forward again, holding 2D's hand.

"Can you hear me? Twitch your finger for yes," Murdoc tried.

He cringed when he got no reaction whatsoever.

"Look, 2D.. I know I'm a dick. You have every fucking right to hate me. An apology would be sodding useless. Just.. don't die on me, yeah?" his voice broke in the last sentence. "I need you," he then said quietly.

He stayed that way for the rest of the evening, before a nurse came in to check up on 2D. He then leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, and fell asleep that way.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy!**

"Murdoc, come on. You need to come home," Noodle said softly.

"No. I have to stay here in case he wakes up," Murdoc said, ignoring her hand on his shoulder.

Russel sighed. "Muds, come on. It's been two days, he isn't going to wake up anytime soon. When's the last time you've eaten?"

"I'm not fucking hungry, just sod off!" Murdoc then snapped.

Russel sighed and Noodle bit her lip. They both looked at each other. Murdoc hadn't moved from the chair at all those two and a half days. The guitarist and drummer were starting to worry about him, along with their growing anxiety for 2D. There had been no changes whatsoever. His state wasn't worsening, but it wasn't improving either. The doctor told them not to worry, but that wasn't any comfort to them at all, of course. They had decided 2D didn't need a ventilation machine after all so they had removed the tube from his mouth. Dr. Gilmore said that it was at least good. The band had completely ignored his attempts at being positive.

"Well.. we'll be back in a few hours. We'll bring you some food, okay?" Noodle said.

Russel insisted on them eating food from home and not hospital food; he claimed it was the worst kind of food you could eat and they didn't need someone else ending up in hospital.

Murdoc didn't even respond and they left him reluctantly, like they had been doing the whole time.

The bassist rubbed his hand across his face. He was so, so tired. Tired of waiting, tired of hoping, tired of feeling guilty and horrible. Tired of looking at that ashen face that always used to be full of life. The only thing that was running through his mind now was 'please wake up'. He hadn't slept at all since that first evening.

Murdoc ran his hand lightly through 2D's hair, sighing. Russel was right. 2D wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, he might as well get some sleep.

He lay his head next to 2D's, resting it on his arms. He took one last look at the singer's face before closing his own exhausted eyes defeatedly.

Murdoc awoke some time later, feeling hot breath on his face. His eyes flew open, and he was greeted with 2D's face, eyes still closed. Murdoc jolted upwards, standing up to make sure.

He was right. 2D's head had moved sideways. Towards his. The bassist's heart leap with excitement, and he leaned over 2D, talking eagerly.

"Stu, can you hear me mate? Come on, make some kind of sound!"

Nothing.

Murdoc sighed, and his eyes fell on the cups of noodles on the table. He grimaced and chucked them in the garbage.

2D had moved. 2D had fucking moved. The only sign of life he had given in all this time. And.. he had turned towards him. Maybe 2D was aware of what was going on around him. Now there was absolutely no way the bassist was going to leave 2D's side. He looked around him impatiently. Where the fuck were Noodle and Russel?

He ran his hand through his hair. He'd tell them when they came back. It wouldn't be that long.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"We have to get Murdoc to eat something," Noodle groaned as she took a sip of her tea. "It's been four days now and I haven't seen him eat anything."

"Never mind eating, we need to get him home," Russel retorted tiredly. "I mean, who knows how long 2D's going to be.. how long this is going to take."

"What if he doesn't wake up, Russel?" Noodle asked, her voice small.

"He will, Noods. He moved, remember? The doctor said that's a very good sign. Don't worry," the drummer said tiredly.

"Poor Murdoc must be feeling absolutely awful," Noodle muttered, taking another sip.

"He should be," Russel said darkly. "I'm worried about him and all, but that doesn't mean I'm not still pissed. If it weren't for Murdoc we wouldn't be in this mess."

"He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't mean to make 2D feel this bad," the guitarist said quietly.

"But he did. He hurt the poor kid so bad he wanted to off himself."

"I think 2D's mind was troubled for a long time. I don't think he was sure about his relationship with Tim, and Murdoc just proved he didn't really love Tim," Noodle said thoughtfully.

Russel made a face. "I still don't get Murdoc, I thought he was this huge fucking homophobe!"

Noodle rubbed her eyes. "When 2D wakes up, Murdoc owes us all an explanation," she muttered.

"Only reason I haven't thumped Muds yet is because he's so fucking miserable," Russel sighed.

"Let's go. I'll take some sandwiches," Noodle said, and she stood up, putting the sandwiches into a plastic bag, swaying a little.

The nights had not only been rough for Murdoc. Noodle and Russel hadn't slept a wink either. Purple circles surrounded Noodle's eyes like bruises, and Russel could hardly stand up.

When they got to the hospital, Murdoc was flicking absentmindedly through a magazine. Noodle glanced at it, it was upside down.

"This may help you read it," she said quietly, flipping it around.

Murdoc blinked up at her as the bag of sandwiches got shoved in his arms.

"Eat," Russel ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Murdoc muttered, dropping the bag onto the ground.

"Murdoc, please eat something. You look like you've lost about ten pounds in the past four days. We're all stressed out, but that doesn't mean we can neglect ourselves completely, okay?" Noodle said.

Murdoc just shook his head and looked at 2D. "Why hasn't he woken up yet? It's been four days.. He should be awake by now," he mumbled, completely oblivious to what Noodle had just said.

Noodle covered her face with her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath. Then she sat down on the arm of Murdoc's chair, taking his hand.

"Murdoc, please come home. This is not good for you. At home we're all together, we can get each other through this. You need us. We need you," she pleaded, looking up at him and squeezing his hand.

Russel gave a sigh. "She's right, Muds. You're doing more harm than good by staying here. We all have to support each other to get through this, and right now you're letting not only yourself down, but us too."

Murdoc looked at them both for a few moments, before lightly squeezing Noodle's hand.

"I can't leave," he muttered. "I just can't."

Noodle and Russel sighed defeatedly. They stayed for another couple of hours, sometimes talking softly and then not talking at all. Then they reluctantly left Murdoc alone in the room.

The bassist stared at his hands for a while, lost in thought. He looked at 2D's face again. Maybe Noodle and Russel were right. Maybe he should go home. His back was hurting like hell, he was dizzy with exhaustion and the scent of the hospital was making him feel sick. And his heart sinking lower every day he looked at 2D's still unconscious face didn't help, either. He leaned on the bed, resting his head in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Stu," he muttered, lightly pressing a kiss on the singer's forehead before standing up.

He turned around and slowly started walking to the door. He froze when he heard a murmur.

"Don't leave."

Murdoc turned around sharply, afraid that his mind was playing tricks. But no. 2D was looking up at him through tired, half lidded eyes.

"Please," he mumbled, his voice hoarse from not have being used for so long.

Murdoc rushed to the bed. "2D! You're awake!" he yelled, making 2D cringe.

"Sorry," Murdoc then whispered.

"It's okay, I've just got a bit of a headache.. Am I in a hospital?" 2D then asked, looking around him in a daze.

"Fuck, hang on," Murdoc exclaimed.

He went to the door, sticking his head out. "WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" he yelled, before going back inside.

He went back to 2D's bed before seeing a huge button. "Oh. That would have worked too," he said with a shrug.

A few moments later Dr. Gilmore and three nurses came rushing in.

"Mr. Pot! You're awake!" the doctor said, shocked.

"Awake from what, exactly?" 2D asked, frowning.

"I'll be right back. Just calling Russ and Noodle," Murdoc said happily, stepping out of the room for a few minutes.

"Murdoc? What is it?" Noodle's tired voice came from the other line.

"He woke up! He bloody woke up!" Murdoc yelled into the phone.

He heard a shriek and some crashing. Then only beeps as Noodle hung up. Murdoc rolled his eyes and went back into the room as the nurses were giving 2D all kinds of check ups. Eventually Dr. Gilmore cleared his throat.

"Everything seems to be absolutely fine, Mr. Pot. We're signing you up for psychiatric help, which you will be receiving as soon as you are dismissed from the hospital, which will be in a few days."

2D gulped. "Why do I need psychiatric help?"

Dr. Gilmore glanced at Murdoc. "Well, we understood that you overdosed on your medications, and people that do that usually do that on purpose," he said carefully.

2D was silent for some time. "I didn't do it on purpose. I thought I was taking my normal pills, and I always take a handful of them. But they were the extra strong ones, and I'm only supposed to take one of these. The bottles look like each other," he said quietly.

The doctor looked at him sceptically, and was about to open his mouth when Murdoc intervened.

"He's right, it was an accident. I remember him saying that he had a headache and was going to get some pills and then be right back down again.. when he didn't come down after a while I got worried and went to check on him," he said calmly.

Dr. Gilmore sighed. "Alright then. But we'll be keeping a close watch," he warned before leaving.

2D and Murdoc looked at each other for a few moments. The singer opened his mouth before Murdoc suddenly got shoved aside and his ears were filled with Japanese shrieks.

"Calm down, Noods! I'm fine!" 2D exclaimed, grinning as he wrapped his arms around the guitarist clutching him.

"D! It's so good to see you back!" Russel said, laughing as he gave 2D a gentle, swift hug.

"Hi Russ! It's good to be back! I'm sorry for making you all so worried," he then said apologetically.

Noodle gave him a death glare and Russel smacked his hand against his forehead.

"Shut it," Murdoc snarled.

2D gave a small smile. Noodle crawled onto the bed, sitting next to him, Russel and Murdoc taking the chairs. They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Murdoc stayed quiet.

"Yeah, Noodle's been taking care of me instead of the other way round. Making sure I go to bed on time and stuff," Russel said, smiling.

They all glanced at Noodle. She was curled up on 2D's legs, fast asleep. The men chuckled.

"I think that means we'd better go home. We'll be here first thing in the morning tomorrow, okay?" Russel said, gently picking up the girl.

2D nodded and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Russel turned around. "You coming, Muds?"

Murdoc shook his head slowly. "I think I'll stay," he said quietly.

Russel gave a nod. "See you in the morning then."

A silence fell as the two men were left alone in the room.

"Thank you for covering for me. About the suicide thing," 2D then said quietly.

Murdoc ran a hand through his hair. "Least I could do."

He took a deep breath, turning towards 2D. "Look, Stu.. I've been a dick. I've been a horrible dick. I'm sorry. There's no way to put in words how awful and stupid and selfish I've been. And I don't expect you to forgive me for anything. I'm not surprised if you hate me. Just.. never do that to yourself again, yeah? I'm not worth it."

2D didn't say anything for a long time. Then he suddenly moved to the side of the bed, making space next to him. He threw the blankets off, looking at Murdoc.

The latter frowned a little.

"Are you-"

"Yeah."

After a moment's hesitation, Murdoc carefully climbed into the bed next to 2D. The singer put the blankets on Murdoc.

"You should get some sleep. You look exhausted," 2D said softly.

Murdoc rubbed his face and nodded. Maybe it was smart to get some sleep. The last thing he felt before he drifted off was 2D's hand in his own.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy! UPDATE: This fic is on a 5 week hiatus, going on holiday! Sorry everyone!**

Murdoc took a long drag of his cigarette before handing it to 2D. Murdoc was sitting on a chair by 2D's bed and the latter was sitting up. It was late in the night, and Russel and Noodle had already left, expecting beforehand that Murdoc would stay again. They had spent most of the day walking around the hospital, giving 2D's neglected legs some greatly needed exercise. Afterwards, they wheeled the exhausted 2D back to his room.

There they talked and ate for a while before Noodle and Russel went home.

Silence rang as 2D gave Murdoc back his cigarette, blowing out the smoke.

"Did you even miss me?" 2D suddenly asked softly, staring out of the window.

Murdoc shifted his gaze to the other man. They had switched the lights off and Murdoc couldn't read 2D's face. The only light source was Murdoc's burning cigarette.

"What do-"

"Not while I was in coma. When I left."

Murdoc gave a long sigh, rubbing his face. He leaned his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hand.

"Like hell," he eventually said tiredly.

2D turned his head toward the bassist. "Really?" he sounded shocked.

Murdoc glared, forgetting 2D couldn't see it. "Of course I fucking did," he snapped.

2D ducked his head shyly, and Murdoc knew he was blushing. There were a few more moments of silence.

"Did you miss me?" Murdoc then asked quietly.

2D hesitated, then nodded. "So much it hurt," he whispered.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry," Murdoc said after a while.

"Why did you do it?"

Murdoc cringed. He knew he owed 2D an explanation. Fuck, he owed everyone an explanation.

"Because.. when you were gone for that long I found myself.. I found myself thinking about you the whole time. I tried to drown everything in booze but it didn't help. It just made things worse. And then, in that moment when I was finally.." Murdoc paused.

"When I was finally touching you again. I couldn't help myself."

The bassist couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth. But 2D deserved to know the truth.

2D pulled his knees up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs. It was silent for a long time, and Murdoc was beginning to regret having said anything at all.

"You were on my mind all the time, you know," 2D then said, barely audible. "At first I didn't get why. But then I realized that every time Tim and I were kissing or hugging or.. touching in any manner, I would think of you."

2D took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "When you kissed me I completely forgot about Tim. I forgot he even existed."

Murdoc couldn't help but smirk at this.

"From that moment I knew.. I knew I didn't love Tim. I never had."

Murdoc wordlessly handed 2D his cigarette again. "I only acted like such a fucking homophobe because it repulsed me to see you with another man," he then said lightly.

2D blinked, processing this information. He decided not to dwell on it.

"I said some pretty horrible things, too. I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Do you really hate me?" Murdoc asked, taking the cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Never," 2D mumbled.

Murdoc chuckled bitterly. "You're an idiot."

He handed 2D the cigarette again, and the latter took it and stubbed it out. Murdoc watched wordlessly as 2D's dark figure moved to the side, creating space next to him again.

Murdoc didn't need to be asked, he carefully climbed into the bed next to 2D, sitting up against the pillow as well.

"Why you had to stub out the damn cigarette for that I don't know," Murdoc grumbled.

2D chuckled, and snuggled up against the bassist. The latter put an arm around 2D's shoulders.

"Don't be sorry," 2D said after a few moments.

"Eh?"

"About the kiss. Don't be sorry."

Murdoc turned his head to 2D's, trying to see his facial expression. Suddenly, the singer leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Murdoc's lips. The latter blinked, surprised. They stared at each other for a moment, just being able to make out their faces. Then Murdoc put his hand on the back of 2D's neck, leaning in, putting his lips on 2D's. The singer moved his lips along with Murdoc's as the latter threaded his fingers through 2D's hair.

He put his hand against Murdoc's cheek, enjoying the rough feel of stubble. The bassist bit down gently on 2D's lower lip, causing the latter to open his mouth in a small gasp. Murdoc took this chance to slip his tongue inside 2D's mouth, and the singer parted his lips further, letting the older man explore the inside of his mouth.

Murdoc shifted, pulling 2D onto his lap, facing him. 2D wrapped his arms around the bassist's neck, and the latter put his hands on 2D's hips. As the singer sucked gently on his tongue, Murdoc pushed his hips forward, causing them to grind on to each other.

Murdoc gave a groan and 2D broke away to gasp, shoving his hips forward again.

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside the door, and they both froze. The footsteps faded away and they let out a breath of relief, but it had reminded them both were they were. 2D climbed off of Murdoc and they stared into the darkness for a while, not saying anything.

"We are not doing this in a hospital," 2D said with a shaky laugh.

"No," Murdoc agreed.

2D slid down to a horizontal position, waiting for Murdoc to do the same. He pulled the pillow down and they lay in silence. Then Murdoc pulled 2D closer to him, putting an arm around his waist and nuzzling his face against the singer's throat.

He couldn't help but give a quick bite in 2D's neck, eliciting a squeak from the latter. Murdoc smirked and closed his eyes, falling asleep with their legs tangled.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Well, that was embarrassing," Noodle muttered as she took 2D's hand, pulling him away quickly.

"They never said anything about not being allowed to sleep in his bed! Fucking ridiculous, the way that nurse screamed like that. As if we were naked or something" Murdoc snarled.

"Probably why D was dismissed from here immediately afterwards," Russel said, shaking his head.

They were walking down the hospital hall, back to the car, after Murdoc and 2D were rudely awoken by a very surprised nurse. Thankfully, before Murdoc's temper could get out of hand, Noodle and Russel had come in, managing to control the situation.

"Lucky you were already out of bed in the morning on the first day," 2D remarked.

"Lucky, my arse. They have some fucking nerve to order me out of the bed and practically throw you out of the hospital.. Sodding homophobes," Murdoc muttered darkly.

The band glared at him as they stepped out into the car park. The bassist glanced up and noticed everyone looking at him.

"Alright, maybe I don't exactly have the right to say that, but honestly!" Murdoc exclaimed.

The rest rolled their eyes as they got into the car.

"I'm guessing things are better between you two if your sleeping in the same bed," Russel said drily, turning on the engine.

Murdoc glanced at 2D. The latter beamed. "Yeah," he replied.

Noodle turned around from the front seat, smiling at the bassist and singer in the back.

"Great. You can tell us all about that on our way home, then," she said.

Murdoc sighed and 2D looked at his feet uncomfortably.

"Why the fuck are you two so nosy?" Murdoc said, exasperated.

"Murdoc, we have every fucking right to know what's been going on. You've got some explaining to do, man," Russel said sternly.

"Fine, fine," Murdoc snapped.

He took a deep breath and began to tell them what 2D and he had discussed last night (edited a little, of course) as the rain pattered softly onto the windows.

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews and I'll continue!**


	14. Chapter 14

**FINALLY back! So fucking sorry for the huge wait. Hope this chapter is worth it!**

"So basically, you were just being a jealous, stupid, selfish prick the whole time," Russel said, glaring at Murdoc via the mirror.

They were almost home and Murdoc had just finished explaining everything. The bassist grit his teeth, but surprisingly, he didn't attack Russel.

"Yeah, I was," he grumbled, threading his fingers through 2D's hair. The latter gave a shy smile and blushed at this public show of affection.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Noodle said, turning around to give them both a smile. "But yes, you were a jerk, Murdoc."

"Yes, yes, I was a dick, we get that now. Don't you think I've suffered enough?" Murdoc growled, rolling his eyes.

"Actually-" Russel began, but he was cut off by 2D.

"Come on, guys. Murdoc really is sorry," 2D said pleadingly.

"Whatever, man. I'll still be keeping an eye on you, Murdoc," Russel said sternly.

"Alright, mummy," Murdoc muttered, looking out of the window.

"Poor Tim, though," Noodle muttered.

2D's chest clenched and he shifted his gaze to his feet. He felt someone's hand gripping his and he glanced up to see Murdoc looking at him. The bassist gave 2D's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Well, that's over now. No point dwelling in the past. Bloke'll find someone in no time," Murdoc said quietly.

Noodle glanced backwards, and quickly agreed when she saw how upset 2D was.

"Don't worry Toochi. It's all fine now," she said soothingly.

The singer looked up at her and smiled slightly as Russel parked the car in their parking lot.

A few minutes later, 2D crashed down on the couch with a sigh. It was good being home again. Murdoc sat down next to him, kicking his feet up on the table and lighting a cigarette. He nonchalantly drooped his arm around 2D's shoulders, and the latter snuggled into him.

_Click!_

Noodle flashed them a grin as they frowned, blinking rapidly from the flash.

"Sorry boys, but this is a moment I don't want to forget. Toochi, fully recovered and back from the hospital; Murdoc _finally_ showing his affection. The good times are back," she said happily, sitting down next to them.

"In fact – Russel, come over here!"

Russel sighed, taking off his coat and sitting next to Noodle on the couch.

"Smile, everyone!" Noodle exclaimed, pressing the button.

"Sweet Satan, if you take another picture my eyes are going to melt," Murdoc grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"This one's going in our family album," Noodle grinned, and jumped off the couch.

She gave each of the boys a kiss, then hopped to her room, humming loudly. Russel chuckled, rubbing his face.

"God, I love that girl," he muttered.

"Don't we all," Murdoc said with a chuckle, standing up.

"Hang on, I want to talk to you," Russel said suddenly.

Murdoc groaned. "Really, Lards? I've just given a whole bloody speech, cut me some slack!"

"Keep your hair on. I was just going to tell you that I'm glad you've finally stopped lying to yourself, and I'm really happy for you and 2D," Russel said calmly.

"Thanks, Russ!" 2D squealed, giving the drummer a swift hug.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Murdoc said, surprised.

"You're still a prick," Russel added.

"I know," Murdoc replied with a smirk.

"Right, I'll get started on lunch," Russel then said, getting up and going to the kitchen, leaving Murdoc and 2D alone in the living room.

"Want to come to my room with me?" 2D then asked quietly, shyly toying with Murdoc's hand.

Murdoc smiled at him, standing up and pulling the singer up with him. They quickly went to 2D's room, shutting and locking the door behind them. 2D sat down on the bed, patting the space next to him. Murdoc sat down gingerly.

"Look, if you want to take things slow I-" he was cut off by 2D's lips on his.

Pleasantly surprised, he felt himself be pushed back gently as the singer leaned forward, deepening the kiss. He put his hands inside 2D's shirt, running his hands along the latter's slim sides.

2D shivered, and Murdoc's tongue flicked against his lip. The singer opened his mouth slightly, just enough for Murdoc's tongue to slip in. He sucked on the bassist's tongue, enjoying the low growls it caused. He parted his lips further, letting the long tongue explore every inch of his mouth.

Murdoc shifted, pulling 2D onto his lap, hands still sneaking up and down his sides. 2D snaked his hands around the bassist's neck, his tongue playing with the others. Murdoc let his nails rake along the singer's ribs, causing the latter to moan softly into the kiss. 2D's hands slid down from around Murdoc's neck to his chest, and the bassist hastily pulled 2D's shirt off, followed by his own.

"TOOCHI!" they suddenly heard someone yell, and 2D started, toppling off of Murdoc's lap and onto the floor.

"Wha.. what is it Noodle?!" 2D stammered as he quickly pulled on his shirt.

Murdoc growled something along the lines of "Fucking cock-block.." as he also put his shirt back on.

Noodle opened the door and cheerfully bounded inside, stopping when she saw the two men.

"Maybe I should come back later..?" she said, backing away.

"No, that's okay, Noods," 2D said kindly, Murdoc saying "Yeah, thanks," at the same time.

2D gave Murdoc a little smile and ruffled the girl's hair. "What is it?"

"Well, you know that song I've been wanting to sing? I'd like you to come and look at it with me, I'd really like your help," Noodle said.

"Of course I'll help you, Noods," 2D grinned at her. "Just you go, I'll be in the studio with you in a minute."

Noodle grinned at both of them and bounded cheerfully back out again. Murdoc rubbed his face ruefully.

"You had to fucking tell her yes, eh?" he sighed, leaning back on the bed.

"Sorry Muds.. I'd promised to help her with the song and I'd really like to spend some time with her again after so long," 2D said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever. Get your arse over there," Murdoc said playfully.

2D flashed him a grin and leaned forward to give him a kiss, but Murdoc gripped him by the collar and pulled the singer's ear next to his lips.

"We'll continue this tonight, though. I expect you in the Winne by nine," the bassist growled hungrily, letting his teeth graze 2D's earlobe.

2D staggered back, flushed as he made his way out of the room. Murdoc looked at him, chuckling at the daze he had left 2D in.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Noodle, that sounds amazing," 2D said admiringly as Noodle finished singing.

Noodle's cheeks flushed pink as she looked up at him happily. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely! You're a genius, Noods, and your voice sounds lovely," 2D said proudly, hugging her.

The girl giggled and hugged him tightly back.

"I'm so happy you're back, 2D," she then said quietly, her eyes unnaturally bright.

2D leaned down so he was on her eye level. "I'm really happy too." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"How 'bout we go and have lunch, and then later you can let everyone hear what you've been working on, eh?"

Noodle nodded, wiping a tear away, then taking 2D's hand and following him to the kitchen where Russel was cooking up a delicious smelling lunch.

A few minutes later they were all sitting round the table, eating vegetarian lasagna. Even Murdoc had showed up to eat, for the first time in days.

"I'm baking a cake after lunch, anyone want to help?" Russel said brightly through a big mouthful of lasagna.

"Sweet sodding _Satan_, are you kidding me?! Aren't we supposed to be the gay ones here?" Murdoc growled exasperated.

"I'll help!" 2D said happily.

"Me too," Noodle smiled.

The band looked at Murdoc, who rapidly started shaking his head.

"No. No. No bloody way," Murdoc said loudly.

"Please, Muds? It'll be fun!" 2D pleaded, snaking his hand under the table and giving Murdoc's knee a squeeze.

The latter flinched and groaned. "I will never be able to live this down. Fine, fine! God fucking bloody damn it."

He continued muttering a long string of curse words throughout the rest of the meal, to the great amusement of everyone else.

He stopped when 2D sent a piece of lasagna flying to his face, before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Shut it," he whispered playfully against his lips, and Murdoc rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, pulling 2D in for another kiss, causing the others to escape to the kitchen quickly.

**Thank you for reading, I think next chapter might be the last one! I know that sucks because you've had to wait so long for the end, I'm sorry ugh.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews, enjoy.**

"Wow Noodle, that was great!" Russel said, smiling as he gave the girl a hug.

"Yeah love, that was wicked. I think this is going to be a real fucking hit," Murdoc grinned at her.

Noodle clapped her hands and gave an excited giggle. "Can't wait to get the guest here and record it!"

"Told you it was good!" 2D said happily, ruffling her hair.

"Well, on that note, I'd better be off. I've got something _very_ important to do-" Murdoc chuckled "-in my Winne. See you all in the morning," the bassist said, smirking at 2D.

The latter blushed a furious red and glanced at the clock. It was just before nine.

"Y-yeah, me too. Night guys," he stammered, following Murdoc swiftly.

Noodle and Russel glanced at each other, then shook their heads.

"Want to watch a movie?" Russel suggested with a shrug.

"Sure," Noodle smiled, and climbed on the couch.

Meanwhile, 2D stumbled over to the Winnebago, looking around the dark, vacant parking lot.

"Murd-" he began to call before the Winne door was opened and he was quickly pulled inside.

The door was slammed shut again and 2D found himself pressed up against the wall, his lips being attacked furiously. He let out a surprised squeak and Murdoc held his wrists up to the wall, leaving him no means of escape.

His eyes fluttered closed as he kissed back hungrily, moaning when he felt Murdoc's leg between his, thigh touching his groin.

The singer's mouth fell open slightly as Murdoc started rubbing his growing bulge with his leg. The bassist slid his tongue inside 2D's mouth, letting go of his wrists to run his hands along the singer's body. 2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck, deepening the kiss.

The bassist broke away from the kiss, moving to 2D's jawline and neck. 2D leaned his head back against the wall, moaning as Murdoc's lips and teeth worked their way to his ear, nibbling his earlobe, then working their way back to his neck.

The bassist's hand slowly found its way to 2D's crotch, and he suddenly gripped it tightly with a smirk, the singer letting out a squeal. The latter pulled his shirt over his head swiftly, tossing it away. Murdoc did the same, quickly replacing his mouth now on the singer's collarbones.

2D made soft, pleading noises as Murdoc's teeth attacked his chest, grazing across his nipple. His fingers clutched the bassist's hair, fingers knotting in it while the latter made his way down, leaving bites and bruises as he went.

Murdoc paused at 2D's waist, tugging at a belt loop with his finger. He looked up at 2D, running his tongue down the small line of hair growing from the singer's navel. 2D gave an impatient huff and hastily pulled off his trousers.

Murdoc ripped off the younger man's boxers, and stood up, staring at him hungrily. 2D turned away a little, feeling somewhat shy. He had never been self-conscious about his body, the opposite even, but for some reason Murdoc looking at his naked body made him feel awkward and a little uncomfortable. Especially since the bassist had now taken off his own trousers.

Murdoc glanced at his face, threading his fingers through 2D's hair, his hand resting on his cheek. He leaned in and kissed him, quickly guessing 2D's thoughts. He ran his hand slowly down 2D's pale body, breaking away from the kiss and staring at him intently.

"You're perfect," he said simply, putting a lock of stray hair behind 2D's ear.

2D looked at Murdoc, giving a shy smile. He kissed Murdoc again, softly, running his fingers through his hair. The kiss turned more hungry as the bassist picked 2D up, leaning him against the wall as the singer's legs wrapped around Murdoc's waist, their crotches brushing. Aching for more friction, the bassist began grinding on 2D's crotch. The latter gave a high moan and started grinding along with him, legs tightening around the bassist's waist.

Murdoc gave a sharp growl, ripping off his own underwear and 2D pulled him in closer with his legs, capturing his lips wildly. He grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer, putting it on his member swiftly. The bassist positioned himself steadily, pulling 2D's hips a little more upwards.

He broke away from 2D, looking at him for a moment, his breathing ragged. 2D gave the slightest nod and Murdoc pushed himself inside of the singer. 2D bit his lip so hard it started bleeding, squeezing his eyes shut.

Murdoc leaned his forehead against 2D's chest, trying with all his might to hold still and collect his breath.

He moved his head up, looking at 2D's face. His tongue brushed along the singer's lip, wiping away the blood. 2D took a deep, shaky breath and opened his eyes.

"You okay?" Murdoc asked hoarsely.

2D nodded, and the bassist slowly pulled himself out, and pushed back in again. 2D's nails scratched along Murdoc's back as the pain faded and pleasure took over. His head fell back against the wall as the bassist started thrusting harder and more rough, the latter's breath coming out in ragged moans.

The singer let out a loud, high pitched moan as Murdoc thrusted at a certain angle, suddenly feeling a sharp, unexplainable pleasure.

Murdoc started biting his neck again, more harshly this time, while eliciting low moans and growls that sent chills running down 2D's spine.

2D's eyes rolled back into his head from pure pleasure and ecstasy, and Murdoc's name escaped from his lips in moans and gasps. At hearing this Murdoc gripped 2D's hair roughly, shoving his lips towards his own.

2D kept on moaning the bassist's name against his lips during the kiss, and Murdoc hungrily swallowed up the sounds. He kept thrusting harder and harder until finally he was coming into 2D, letting out a loud groan, cursing and clutching 2D's hair so tightly his head was forced back.

The singer followed soon after, giving a high-pitched, open-mouthed moan, coming onto their stomachs and chests.

They stayed like that for a moment, Murdoc leaning against 2D's chest, both of them panting exhaustedly.

Then Murdoc pulled out, and grabbed a tissue, wiping both of them down. After that they both collapsed onto the ground, still trying to catch their breath. 2D glanced absentmindedly around the Winne, his eye falling on a big bed.

"There's a bed right there... did we have to do it standing?" he asked with a rueful smile, rubbing his aching thighs.

Murdoc shrugged, pulling both of them on the bed. "Why would you want to do something as boring as that?" he asked with a grin, wrapping his arm around 2D's shoulders and pulling him closer.

2D laughed tiredly and leaned up, kissing Murdoc. He had to break away from the bassist though, the need to yawn overpowering him.

"Think it's time for some sleep," Murdoc muttered, feeling exhausted himself.

2D nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the bassist's chest. He felt a soft kiss on his nose.

"I love you, Stu," Murdoc then said quietly.

"You too," 2D murmured.

He heard a little chuckle and then drifted off into peaceful, dreamless slumber, completely happy and care-free.

Murdoc stared down at his sleeping face, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratefulness. He still couldn't really believe that the man whom a few weeks ago he thought he was dead, was now lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully. A few months ago he would have been disgusted at the thought, or would have tried to be. Now he didn't want anything else.

He didn't have any doubts anymore. He loved this man in his arms, and the man in his arms loved him back. Things were how they should be.

**Theeee end. Again, sorry you guys had to wait so long for the last couple of chapters. But don't worry, I'm going to be starting a new fic soon without a huge fucking long break. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for your time (and patience)!**


End file.
